Corazón Compartido
by Yuliss
Summary: Jacob se quedó imprimado de la encantadora Renesmee; pero, ¿Y si a ella se le diera una oportunidad de elegir con quién estar? ¿Seguiría siendo Jake su obsesión, o no?
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Prefacio

Ya nada es como era antes. Sólo me bastaba con pensar algo para tenerlo en mis manos. Fácil. Sin peligros. Pero el mundo cambia, al igual que nosotros al crecer. Unos corren más peligros, otros menos; y todo tiene que ver con nuestro destino, para el que estamos hechos al nacer.

Ahora, he de enfrentarme a mi naturaleza. Dos naturalezas que habitan en mí, así como dos corazones muy diferentes el uno del otro. Un corazón compartido. Enfrentarme a la condena sometida de estar dividida por ellos. Riesgos. Dudas. Añoranzas. Respuestas que habitan en mí y debo encontrar.

Desafíos en los que la vida me pone a prueba.

Pruebas…

Que pueden costarme la vida y no saber que la estoy dando.

* * *

Holaa chicas!!!!

Bueeno..he aqui mi nuevo fic!!

Como ya dije, es mi continuación de Amanecer, y no es ninguna traducción ni nada...este fic es MIO jajaja

Sé que algunos pensareis que estoy loca, tengo 3 traducciones en proceso y me someto a otro fic más, pero...es que...no lo pude evitar, me vino la idea...y tenía que escribir! jajaja creo que algunas me entendereis... yo solo espero que os guste a todos y que llegue a ser un gran fic al igual que tods mis traducciones.. (espero..xd)

Ojalá se queden prendados con este primer inicio... y me lo hagan saber con sus reviews! de verdad..que espero que guste...es el 1º de twilight que escribo yo...tengo otra en la categoria de Vampires, pero no lee mucha gente y tmpc puedo actualizarla mucho..debido a las traducciones...je je je pero bueno, me gustaria que me dieran sus opiniones y criticas, siempre para mejorar...y espero de todo corazón..que os guste!!!

Besiitosss

Yuliss


	2. Crepúsculo

**Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Crepúsculo.**

Renesmee POV

−No puedo hacerlo Jake…−dije entre risas cuando Jacob intentaba atraparme con sus fuertes brazos para que subiera a la moto.

−Sí que puedes Nessie –replicó con una voz totalmente hipnotizadora que hizo que perdiera el sentido total de la orientación y olvidé por completo dónde me encontraba.

Este despiste se convirtió en mi error fatal, ya que vino por detrás de mí, me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me susurró al oído:

−Creía que a la insuperable Renesmee ningún reto podría vencerla –y eso fue todo lo que necesité para derretirme en sus brazos, tan fuertes y suaves… pero no me podía dejar llevar por todas esas sensaciones que me hacía sentir cuando me abrazaba, mis padres no lo aceptarían, a pesar de que es el mejor amigo de mi madre. Siempre ciñen el entrecejo cuando nos ven demasiado juntos… como ahora. Y no lo entiendo.

Recuperé rápidamente la compostura.

−Si te soy sincera, me gusta más cuando voy atrás y agarrada a ti−le contesté mostrándole mis pensamientos y sensaciones cuando lo abrazaba y escondía mi rostro en su espalda, y lo sentí tensarse. En verdad no sabía si yo le gustaba a Jake tanto como a mí me gustaba él, no, tanto como yo lo quería. A veces me demostraba muchísimo cariño, pero siempre de manera fraternal, protegiéndome por encima de todo. Pero yo lo quería más que como a un hermano, lo quería como algo más. Quería saber qué se siente al besar sus labios, qué reacciones me hará tener todos y cada uno de sus besos, qué sentiría al tener su cuerpo encima del mío a la vez que me acariciaba…

Se separó de mí. Como siempre.

−Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa, ya es tarde – contestó cogiendo sendos cascos y tendiéndome uno. En realidad se le veía reprimido, sin llegar a sacar sus emociones. Era una marioneta, sin expresión. Siempre me había dicho que yo era muy importante él, pero claro, sólo como una hermana, como una amiga, no como algo más, y eso… me hería en cada latido que daba mi corazón.

−No… Jake…− tenía que intentar convencerle de que se quedara conmigo más tiempo. Me da igual que no quiera ir más lejos, me conformo ahora con que estuviera a mi lado, no podía separarme de él− quiero estar más tiempo contigo, me portaré bien− dije poniendo la carita que me había enseñado tía Alice. Según ella, yo era hermosa, y con esa cara, totalmente irresistible.

−Vale, pero sólo un rato más, sino tu madre me conseguirá decapitar si te llevo demasiado tarde –y era verdad, yo misma presencié uno de esos ataques apenas con unos días de vida. No sabía por qué lo haría, pero podía jurar que si a mi madre la ponen de los nervios, puede hacer eso, y más.

Pero aún así, no entendía. Sabía Jake es licántropo, que era el mejor amigo de mi madre, pero no veía donde estaba el problema. Él no envejece, yo tampoco, ¿Qué problema podría haber? Vale, sí, él es licántropo y yo medio vampira ¿Pero acaso lo de mi madre no es peor, que es vampira entera? Y se llevaba la mar de bien con mi Jacob.

−Oh ¡Mira, Jake!− dije señalando al sol. En ese momento se estaba poniendo y era de lo más hermoso. Toda la gama de colores, una combinación perfecta entre el naranja y morado, pero nada se podía comparar con Jacob cuando andaba cerca.− es precioso ¿a que sí?−.

−Puedo decirte algo aún más hermoso−me sonrió y sin yo quererlo un rubor cubrió mis mejillas. Malditos hábitos humanos…

−¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué? Listo− dije imitando a una niña pequeña. Pensé en sacarle la lengua, pero quedaría demasiado infantil.

−Ja ja, es fácil…− paró un momento e inspiró− Tú.−

¿Es que me quería volver loca? ¿Por qué me da una de cal y otra de arena? Hace un segundo me estaba esquivando por eso que yo había dicho, ¿y ahora me dice esto? Claro que también podría no significar nada… Todo el mundo no paraba de decirme que era hermosa y que deslumbro a cada hombre que me mire, pero el hecho de que fuera Jacob, lo cambiaba todo. Hacía que en mi estómago revolotearan miles de transparentes mariposas y me daba una mínima esperanza de que en realidad sí me quisiera.

Y como siempre, me ruboricé más aún.

−Te ruborizas más o igual que tu madre – se rió− Y eso me encanta.− Ese comentario hizo que mi sonrisa fuera enorme y mostrara todos mis dientes. Volvió a mirar al cielo y me dijo – Ya es tarde Ness, volvamos a casa, además tienes que preparar las maletas ¡Mañana nos vamos a Forks!− dijo entusiasmado. La verdad es que tenía que estar echando muchísimo de menos todo aquello, su familia y su manada.

−¡Sí! Apenas puedo recordarlo, pero, por las maletas, no hay problema, Alice las tendrá listas antes de que se lo pida − me reí, y él se rió conmigo. Me encantaba ese sonido, era música para mis oídos y en el fondo sabía que tenía toda la razón.

−Tienes razón, pero de todas formas, tenemos que volver- me sonrió- yo sí que tengo que hacer las maletas− dijo aún más sonriente.

−Claro, y yo te puedo ayudar− le dediqué una sonrisa, parecíamos dos tontos sonriendo así y tanto.

−Por supuesto, dejemos a la reina de la moda hacer su trabajo− dijo bromeando y con tono de burla.

−Ja ja, te equivocas en eso, la segunda reina querrás decir; creo que Alice es mucho peor que yo…− dije confidente, lo que lo puso casi asustado

−Sí, ahí sí que llevas toda la razón… no sé por qué no habrás salido a tu madre…− se rió.

Le saqué la lengua y volvió a reírse.

−Jake, ¿Sabes que apestas?− dije bromeando tapándome la nariz con la mano.

− ¡Mira quién fue a hablar!− le faltó menos de un segundo para que se me pusiera a hacerme cosquillas. Y para colmo, sabía exactamente dónde tenía que hacerlas…

−¡Para…pa-ra! ¡Jake!− grité entre risas. Me encantaba estar con él, me encantaba estar entre sus brazos… Tendría que dejar de pensar en estas cosas… él no quiere nada conmigo, sólo soy su amiga… o una hermana para él… sólo eso. Tendría que convencerme a mí misma de ello, pero era imposible…

Poco a poco, Jacob fue parando al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba gritando debido a lo que estaba pensando.

−¿Nessie? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño?− pareció preocupado, eso también me encantaba ¿Por qué no sentiría lo mismo por mí?

−Sí, sí, sólo estaba pensando…− no estaba muy convencido, aunque al menos no era del todo mentira. Lo que no tendría por qué saber era el qué estaba pensando…

No dijo nada más y nos acercamos a la moto, ya casi se podían ver las estrellas, mis padres me echarían una buena si no llegaba pronto. Porque aunque sea inmortal, puedo −o mejor− necesito dormir. Una característica humana como la de ruborizarse que tendría hasta el fin de mi existencia. Parecía perfecto, lo que toda persona podría desear, ser inmortal, tener una belleza inhumana, tener súper poderes, grandes características físicas y poseer todo lo que un humano posee a la vez.

La mezcla perfecta, lo que todo el mundo busca, eso es, el ser perfecto. Pero nadie es perfecto y mi mundo no es perfecto. Lo poseo todo, sí, todo lo material, pero no lo espiritual, no tengo el amor de Jake, y para mí, no tener eso, es como vivir en el peor de los mundos inimaginables, no tener nada. No quería tener la inmortalidad si no es para pasarla con él, no quiero la belleza sino es para que él la admire, no quiero súper poderes y grandes dotes físicas si él no está a mi lado, pues él es toda la fuerza que necesito para que toda yo funcione.

Sin haberme dado cuenta ya estaba subida en la moto detrás de él y en camino hacia mi casa, actualmente en Río de Janeiro.

No sabía si estaba emocionada por ir a Forks realmente. Lo poco que recordaba era mucha gente, mis padres asustados a mi lado, y una casi pelea por mi culpa, que gracias al cielo todo acabó bien. Me pude quedar al lado de mi madre. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ella. Desde esa noche en que se despidió de mí, supe que nunca podría reemplazarla, ni siquiera por Jacob, aunque sin duda alguna lo dejaría todo ahora mismo si con ello puedo estar con él para siempre.

Jake me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

−¿Seguro que estás bien Nessie? Te veo muy callada…− tras su voz se escondía una preocupación que me gustaba más de lo conveniente.

−Sí, sólo estoy pensando− y lo abracé más fuerte en la moto para que viera que no me pasaba nada, aunque en realidad así fuera. Me quedaría así abrazada a él para toda la eternidad, era como si ahora estuviera totalmente completa y a la vez incompleta. Necesitaba más de él, algo que él no estaba dispuesto a darme. Y tendría que hacerme a la idea.

−¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que piensas tan concentradamente?− Que te quiero y que quiero que me quieras, para estar juntos eternamente. Pero eso obviamente no se lo iba a decir.

−Qué apenas me acuerdo de cómo era Forks, todo lo que puedo recordar eran muchas personas, vosotros muy asustados y despidiéndoos. También recuerdo que tenía que explicar que no era una vampira bebé y mucho tiempo estando contigo− le dije con una sonrisa mientras íbamos pasando casas y árboles.

−Ya verás cómo te va a gustar, ya no tiene nada que ver con lo que fue hace años. Y nunca lo volverá a ser.− ¿Por qué parecía que se estuviera convenciendo más a él que a mí?

−¿Fue por mi culpa verdad?− pareció sorprendido y se quedó que no sabía qué contestar –lo de la lucha, quiero decir−aclaré. Ahora pareció más relajado. ¿Qué le habría sorprendido tanto? Yo sabía en el fondo que lo de la lucha fue todo por mi culpa pero necesitaba escuchar que no.

−No, Ness, no fue culpa tuya. Simplemente pasó lo que tuvo que pasar.

Ya no intervine más, nos quedamos callados hasta que llegamos a la gran casa –o mansión− de tres pisos donde mis padres estaban esperando en la puerta y no parecían muy contentos.

¿Tan tarde habíamos llegado? Se me había pasado la tarde como si hubieran pasado solamente segundos.

Me bajé de la moto y me quité el casco. Intenté no pensar en nada indebido acerca de Jacob, ya que mi padre seguramente estaría pendiente. ¡Qué coraje! No se podía tener un poquito de intimidad. En eso envidiaba a mi madre, podía tener en la cabeza todo lo que quisiera, nadie lo sabría. Y también envidio su relación con Jake. Yo sé que ella quiere hasta morir a papá, pero tiene una amistad tan profunda que es muy difícil de conseguir. Y la verdad, no sé nada de la vida de mis padres antes. Lo único que me han llegado a decir es que papá se enamoró de ella cuando aún era humana y que de ahí fueron inseparables, dos piezas unidas, no podían estar el uno sin el otro; entonces ¿Por qué esa relación con mi Jacob? Tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para conocer el pasado de mi familia, ya que en Forks, después de la "batalla" por mi culpa, nos fuimos a Río para poder despejarnos y no levantar sospechas entre los ciudadanos.

Hacía ya tiempo que no veía al abuelo Charlie; como cuatro años, y la verdad es que tenía ganas de verle.

De la familia de Jacob no conocía a nadie, al menos cara a cara, excepto a Seth y Leah, que fueron los que nos ayudaron en casi todo y no paran de ponerse en contacto con Jake. Al menos Seth.

El padre de Jake tampoco lo conocía muy bien, sólo de verlo un par de veces en casa con Charlie cuando íbamos de visita. Por lo visto, eran muy buenos amigos.

−Al fin has llegado− dijo mi madre, casi aliviada.

−Renesmee, ¿Qué era lo que acordamos?− dijo mi padre un poco más serio. Los miré de forma arrepentida y bajé la mirada.

−Lo siento, Bella, se nos fue el tiempo− dijo Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me acerqué a ellos y les di un beso a cada uno en la mejilla. Les sonreí.

Mi padre me sonrió también y me devolvió el beso. Mi madre también me sonrió pero no llegó a devolverme el beso. No hacía falta, se notaba todo el cariño que tenía hacia mí en sus ojos.

−Ve adentro Renesmee, Esme ya tiene la cena lista− me indicó mi madre.

−¿Y Jake?− pregunté, él siempre se quedaba con nosotros, era parte de nuestra familia.

−No te preocupes Nessie, ahora voy, tengo que hablar con tu madre – y me regaló una cálida sonrisa. Pero yo sabía que algo no iba bien, y si no, ¿Por qué tendría que hablar él con mi madre?

Dejé de pensar en ello, lo más seguro es que no fuera nada, sólo tenían que hablar. ¿Acaso no es lo que los amigos hacen?

Asentí –Vale… ¿Papá, entras?− le pregunté mentalmente.

En vez de contestarme, sí o no, me dijo:

−Ve adentro cariño, ahora vamos.

Volví a asentir, sin comprender, y entré en casa. Fui hacia la habitación de donde provenía un olor delicioso.

−Mmm ¡Qué bien huele! Aunque prefiero ya sabéis qué− me reí. Allí estaban todos. Rosalie, mi tía, bueno una de ellas, se rió y vino a abrazarme. Le devolví el abrazo.

−¿Qué tal le ha ido la tarde a mi sobrina? Seguro que has pasado un calvario con el chu- digo Jacob ¿verdad?−

−Ja ja. No ha ido mal, aunque pudo ir mejor− esto último lo dije más para mí que para ella. Esme me estaba mirando, y le sonreí.

−¡Quita Rose! ¡Nessie, Nessie, Nessie! ¡Mañana nos vamos a Forks! ¿Estás nerviosa? ¡Ya sabes que te tengo preparadas todas las maletas!− esa, como no, era mi tía Alice, y ahora estaba dando saltitos enfrente de mí.

−La verdad es que sí, no lo recuerdo muy bien, así que será por eso− le dije y en ese momento se me ocurrió algo que la haría muy feliz.

−¿Y sabes qué vamos a hacer en cuanto lleguemos?− le dije.

−¡IRNOS DE COMPRAS!− claro, he aquí la clarividente. Le sonreí y me senté en la mesa. En verdad, tenía hambre.

−¿Qué, sobrina, te hacen unos osos después de la cena?− me dijo Emmett. Él y su pasión por los osos, la verdad es que me vendría bien irme de caza, como prevención para mañana, no quiero formar algún lío o algo parecido.

−Sí, Renesmee, la verdad es que no te vendría mal estar lo suficientemente alimentada para mañana, pero pregúntale mejor a tus padres− ese era mi abuelo Carlisle. Aunque más que un abuelo parecía más un actor de cine, no me extrañaba que más de una paciente suspirara por él. Al igual que mi padre.

Según todos ellos, soy la mujer más hermosa que habían visto nunca. Y para que también lo dijera Rose, era un gran paso. Aunque siempre somos como compañeras de equipo, ha sido como mi segunda madre. Por lo visto le hacía mucha ilusión, siendo humana, haber tenido la oportunidad que tuvo mi madre, pero no sé por qué exactamente, sufrió mucho y Carlisle la transformó.

−Claro, tío, será un placer volver a quitarte el oso más grande − le dije riéndome, provocándolo. Él como si de un niño pequeño se tratara se enfurruñó.

−Eso habrá que verlo, Nessie.

La verdad era que me lo pasaba genial con mi familia, eran lo mejor y mis únicos amigos. No había ido al colegio por eso de que crecía muy rápidamente, todo lo aprendí en casa con ayuda de mi padre y Carlisle. Por eso creo que en realidad estoy también nerviosa por ir a Forks, es como volver a empezar. Conocer sitios nuevos, estar con Jake y su familia, los que serían mis amigos o eso esperaba, estar con mi abuelo y si tenía suerte, iría al instituto también. Todo dependía de mi abuelo Carlisle y lo que dijeran mis padres.

Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

En ese momento entraba Jacob, muy decidido y parecía ¿furioso? ¿Triste? Me sonrió y dijo que se iba a dormir, que estaba agotado. Los adjetivos de vago y dormilón no se los quitaba nadie. Ja ja.

Podía sentir la mirada de Esme hacia mí, seguro que era para que comiera, así que empecé a comer.

−Está delicioso Esme –y le sonreí.

Ahora entraban mis padres, mirándose con complicidad y muy preocupados por algo.

−Renesmee, cariño, tienes que ir a dormir nada más terminar de cenar, mañana será un día largo y necesitas descansar− me dijo mi madre con voz maternal.

−Pero, mamá, había dicho de ir con Emmett de caza luego…− intenté decir pero mi padre me interrumpió.

−Ya irás mañana cuando lleguemos. Necesitas descansar cielo− suspiré y asentí. Emmett me envió una mirada de disculpa y le sonreí. Ya iríamos otro día. Pero es que ¿Por qué seguían tratándome como a una niña? ¡Ya no lo era! Vale, mi crecimiento ha sido acelerado pero mi aprendizaje también y ya soy una mujer en toda regla ¿Por qué insistían?

Me levanté y me fui a mi cuarto, sintiendo todas las miradas fijas en mi espalda. Me giré y los miré a todos. Esme se notaba triste, Jasper totalmente concentrado, seguro que sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, al igual que lo que sentía con Jacob, pero no dijo nada. Ni Emmett ni Rosalie dijeron nada tampoco. Carlisle miraba a mi padre y mis padres me miraban fijamente y me sonrieron cariñosamente.

−Buenas noches− dije y salí de la cocina para dirigirme a mi habitación donde podría descargar mis sentimientos sin que nadie me molestara.

* * *

Holaaaaa!!!!

Bueno! Ya vengo con el capitulo uno, jeje os gusto? dejo de escribir? me retiro? mejor solo traducciones? jajaj lo dejo a vuestra opinion....ya saben, cualquier comentario, critica, pregunta....no hay mas que dejarme un review o un mensaje personal y lo respondere juuusto en cuanto lo lea!

La verdad, me quede impresionada de que un solo prefacio de 5 lineas...me dejara 24 reviews o 25... jaja bien bien..esperemos que la cosa vaya igual o mejor, muuuuchas gracias a vosotrosss los lectoress!!!!!!!!!!!!! sois los mejores...lo dire cuantas veces haga falta, asik...de verdad, sin ustedes...no seria posible esto....

y para las no muy fans de jacob!!!!!!!!!!!!! no se preocupen.... si leen el sumary....jaja veran que Nessie...puede tener alguna eleccion propia...pero.... podra negar a Jake? jajaja lo veremos lo veremos jajajaja

Nos vemosssss, espero que guste de verdad! espero sus comentarios!!!!

Besiitosss

Yuliss


	3. Luna Nueva

**Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Luna nueva 

Subí las escaleras sin mirar atrás. No sabía por qué me trataban todavía como si fuera una niña pequeña. Ya podía hacer más cosas, no únicamente lo que mis padres me dijeran. Ya podría salir con quien quisiera, podría estar con quien yo decidiera, podría hacer cosas por mí sola, podría salir con amigos… ¿Pero qué amigos? Todo lo que conocía era a mi familia. No tenía amigos ni amigas, únicamente Jake y mis padres. Por eso también tenía ganas de llegar a Forks; podría conocer gente, podría hacer amigas, como hace la gente normal. Y para ello tendría que ir al instituto. Y quería, con toda mi alma.

Pasé la habitación de Jacob. Estaba con la puerta entornada y la luz encendida. Quería entrar y averiguar qué fue lo que le dijeron mis padres, pero no debería hacerlo. Quizás quería estar solo, o quizás no…

−Nessie –Dijo una voz desde dentro de la habitación. Me asustó y di un pequeño bote hacia atrás con un grito ahogado. Abrió la puerta y lo vi. Jake, con el pecho desnudo y únicamente unos vaqueros rasgados puestos. Estaba simplemente, deslumbrante. Me quedé sin habla, mirándolo cuando escuché una risilla, −Nessie, ¿Qué haces ahí parada?−dijo con una voz suave.

−Eh…— no sabía que decir aún— Iba hacia mi habitación….y tu puerta estaba abierta…no quería… yo...—tartamudeé. Él se volvió a reír y me empujó adentro de la habitación.

—Anda tonta, entra —dijo— ¿Te pensabas que ibas a irte a dormir sin haberme ayudado con las maletas?— sonrió, cómo me encantaba su sonrisa. Me reí y negué con la cabeza.

Me fijé en su habitación, tan desordenada como siempre. Este chico no iba a cambiar. Tenía la cama con las sábanas sueltas, los pantalones y las camisas tiradas por el suelo, y los zapatos perdidos en algún lugar de ese desorden. No. Definitivamente, no iba a cambiar. No pude evitar reírme.

—Jake, no cambiarás nunca ¿eh? Ja ja, normal que no puedas hacer las maletas, ¡si es imposible! Ja ja — le dije mientras me reía.

—Habló la señorita perfecta, por eso estás aquí, para ayudarme — dijo con una sonrisa. Lo que decía, incorregible. Y eso es lo que más me gustaba de él. Simplemente, era él.

—Empecemos recogiendo la ropa…—dije cuando me encontré en el suelo alguna ropa interior y obviamente me ruboricé.

Jake, empezó a reírse a carcajadas, lo que me hizo sonrojarme más aún. ¿He mencionado ya que este chico era incorregible?

—Nessie, ¿Tanto te sonrojan unos bóxers?— dijo picaronamente iluminando su rostro con una de esas sonrisas que tanto enamoraban. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Tienes razón, soy un desastre — dijo aún entre risas. Y con todo y con eso, era imposible no quererlo. Terminé por reírme yo también y le pegué en el brazo de manera juguetona. Lo recogió al instante y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

La habitación estaba muchísimo mejor de lo que aparentaba. Me di cuenta de que Jacob no tenía mucha ropa en realidad, y la que tenía estaba desgastada y rota, sobre todo los vaqueros. Fue bastante fácil reorganizarle el armario y empaquetar sus cosas.

Al cabo de una hora, más o menos, terminé y mis ojos casi se me cerraban de sueño.

Me acordé de la conversación que habían tenido mis padres con Jake, y me entró curiosidad. En cierta forma no se le veía para nada afectado, al contrario de cómo lo había visto justo al entrar en casa. ¿Qué le habría hecho cambiar de humor? Cierto era, que Jake no podía pasar serio ni enfadado por mucho tiempo, pero… me intrigaba.

¿Y si en realidad estuviera ocultando lo que en verdad sentía? Decidí preguntarle y así salir de dudas.

—Jake —lo llamé casi en un susurro. Me miró a modo de respuesta y me incitó a continuar —¿Qué era…?— me interrumpió el sonido de la puerta.

Mi madre estaba detrás de ella. La olía. Sabía que era ella. Me pregunté qué sería lo que querría y me acordé de que yo supuestamente debería estar ya en mi cuarto y dormida desde hace una hora. Abrió la puerta unos segundos después de haber pegado y entró.

—Renesmee, ¿No deberías estar acostada?— me miró cariñosamente aunque su voz tenía un deje de autoridad.

—Sí… mamá…

—Fue culpa mía, Bella, yo le dije que entrara —saltó Jacob, en vista de que no sabía qué decir. Pero mi madre no pareció cambiar de expresión, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y lo miró.

—Tengo que hablar un momento contigo, Jake…—dijo de manera mucho más suave. ¿Otra vez tendría que hablar con él? Daba la sensación de que el problema era yo… siempre tienen que hablar con él cuando está conmigo. ¿Por qué les importará tanto que Jake y yo estemos juntos? No juntos referentemente a estar saliendo, sino juntos referido a lo unidos que estábamos. Cierto era que Jacob y yo éramos como hermanos, y así me trataba él, y desde siempre hemos estado juntos. Todo lo que conocía era a mi familia, y ellos eran lo más parecido a amigos que he podido conocer. Sin embargo, para mí Jake era mucho más que un amigo, o un hermano, yo lo valoraba más como novio. Aunque creo que eso sería un sueño imposible, ya que si no era porque no me quisiera él, mis padres no lo aceptarían nunca. Y contra las decisiones de mis padres, bien se sabe que es difícil contrariarlas. ¿Sería porque se trataba de él? ¿O porque me tenían demasiado sobreprotegida a mí?

Aún estaba de pie dentro de la habitación, mirándolos a ambos. Mi madre lo notó y giró toda su atención hacia mí. Su expresión era mucho más suave y dulce.

—Renesmee, cariño, ve a dormir; mañana hay que levantarse temprano para salir al amanecer, antes de que salga el sol— se acercó hacia mí y me dio un beso en la frente seguido de un abrazo —descansa — terminó con una cálida sonrisa.

Le devolví el abrazo y salí de la habitación. Me dirigí hacia el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba mi habitación y estuve con todos los sentidos alerta por si escuchaba algo con respecto a la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en la habitación de Jacob.

No podía escuchar nada, no se notaba ni un solo grito. A lo mejor no tendría nada que ver con lo de antes…

Entré a mi habitación, al final del pasillo, la más aislada de todas ya que yo necesitaba tener mi intimidad y con un padre que te lee la mente, precisamente eso no es nada fácil de conseguir. Y era realmente frustrante. En algunos momentos me gustaría poder ser mamá. Tiene toda la intimidad que quiera y no debía estar preocupada porque se la violen. Aunque ya me gustaría poder controlar mis pensamientos tal y como hacía mi tía Alice. Si tenías que esconder un secreto o una sorpresa, no se le escapaba una. Sin fallos, era eficaz. Ya aprendería, aunque creo que poco a poco mejoraría.

Afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, dependiendo de cómo lo mirásemos, Alice no podía ver mi futuro. Y eso en cierto modo, me daba una pequeña intimidad. Que contrarrestaba con la eficacia de sentir las emociones de mi tío Jasper. Era verdad que es el más reservado de todos e intenta siempre respetar a los demás, pero no dejo de preguntarme si habrá notado cómo me siento cuando estoy con Jacob; y si es así, si diría algo. ¿Y qué haría si lo hiciera?

Tendría que dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas, y acostarme. Mañana sería un gran día. Volvería al lugar donde encontraría mi libertad a medias. Conocería a gente nueva y tendría amigas; simularía una vida normal.

Partiríamos antes de que se alzara el sol, ya que los vampiros a la luz solar serían algo espeluznante y al a vez de impresionante para los humanos. Verían que no somos normales, aunque yo sea la única que no brillara.

Nuestra vida en Río de Janeiro, fue un poco difícil debido al lo soleado que era; sin embargo, la casa que compramos estaba alejada de la población y no tendríamos problemas para ocultarnos sin hacer falta que nos escondiéramos. Pasaríamos desapercibidos. Únicamente saldríamos a hacer los recados, Jake o yo, o todos una vez que el sol se pusiera. Vivíamos casi como esos vampiros de los que se habla en la mitología, aquellos que sólo salen de noche y parecen ser despiadados. Sólo que Dios sabe que eso no son más que tonterías.

Por suerte, tenía un baño sólo para mí; así que me desvestí y cogí el pijama —uno de lobitos que encontré— y me dirigí al baño. Cuando terminé de bañarme me cepillé los dientes dejando mi boca con un sabor a menta debido a la pasta de dientes y salí para dirigirme a la cama.

Ésta se encontraba pegada a la pared, justo debajo de la ventana que daba detrás de la casa. Me acomodé en la cama y miré a través de los cristales para empezar a admirar cada una de las estrellas que brillaran en el cielo de la ya adentrada noche. Me di cuenta de que no había luna, por lo que el cielo se veía lleno de estrellas mejor que ningún otro día. Era luna nueva. La que marcaría una nueva vida a punto de comenzar, y la que me dejaría fantasear con mi mundo ideal. Un mundo en el que Jake y yo estábamos juntos, sin restricciones, sin problemas, y él me quería. Imaginaba ese mundo con cada una de las distintas estrellas que podía distinguir en el cielo, donde Jake me amaba y yo lo amaba a él.

Sin darme apenas cuenta, los parpados se me fueron cerrando y haciéndome abandonar ese mundo de fantasía para integrarme al mundo de los sueños, donde lo último que recordaría sería a Jake conmigo en sus brazos.

* * *

Alguien me estaba sacudiendo y sentí como poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia y perdía ese estado en donde los sueños poblaban la mente. De repente noté como me estaba dando vueltas la cabeza del meneíto que me estaban dando. Me temía lo peor.

Abrí primero un párpado, y comprobé mis sospechas. Alice Cullen estaba lista para prepararme para nuestro viaje, dando saltitos a la vez que me intentaba despertar.

—¡Despierta Nessie durmiente! ¡Hay que prepararse para un nuevo viaje!— exclamó cuando me frotaba los ojos con las manos. Muestra de mi somnolencia.

—¿Nuevo viaje? Alice, no he hecho un viaje en toda mi vida…— dije algo sarcástica y un poco brusca. Mi malhumor típico de las mañanas cuando me despertaban del modo en que lo hacía Alice. Aunque ella sabía que en el fondo la quería muchísimo.

—Vamos, Nessie, no te pongas así… ¡Hay que estar guapa para todo! Y pronto saldremos… ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba!— en vez de despertarme, más bien parecía que estaba en medio de un terremoto. En fin, era Alice… ¿Qué podía esperar?

—¡Ya, ya, ya me levanto! ¿He de suponer que ya tienes preparado lo que me voy a poner?— le insinué, cansada y con mucho sueño. No debí haberme acostado tarde…

—¡Sip! ¡Mira, mira! ¿No es un conjunto monísimo?— realmente se la veía emocionada, como con casi todo lo que se relacionaba con ropa, moda y comprar. Yo también, he de reconocer, que me encantaban las compras y la moda; ¡pero no cuando estoy recién levantada y no ha salido siquiera el sol!

En sus pequeñas manos sostenía una minifalda vaquera con bolsillos que se cerraban con cremallera, y una camiseta de palabra de honor, negra. Lo miré con los ojos como platos, ¡Me encantaba!

—Gracias Alice, me encanta —y le sonreí.

Me dijo 'de nadas' y se fue de la habitación sin olvidar decirme, que me esperaban abajo para salir nada más que todos bajáramos. Me pregunté si Jake ya estaría levantado… conociendo lo que le gusta dormir, no me extrañaría que aún este durmiendo como un tronco, y después de la segunda charla con mi madre…dudo que se acostara mucho más temprano que yo. Si es que éramos tal para cual…

Me vestí rápidamente y me puse unas botas que me dejo Alice fuera de las maletas. Maletas, que casualmente ya no estaban en mi habitación. Me reí para mis adentros. Caminé hacia mi cuarto de baño y cogí uno de los cepillos que dejaría en esta casa; me peiné mis rizos cobrizos y me sonreí ante el espejo. Salí de allí, dije adiós a mi cuarto y me deslicé hacia el pasillo. Decidí que averiguaría si estaba durmiendo o no.

Me acerqué a su puerta, que estaba totalmente cerrada y pegué dos toquecitos en ella. No salía ninguna respuesta de dentro, así que decidí abrirla.

No parecía haber movimiento dentro de la habitación. La cama estaba vacía —y sin hacer, debería añadir— y tampoco estaba en el suelo; señal de que no se había caído de la cama. Me reí ante la imagen.

De pronto, olí ese particular olor proveniente de los licántropos y sentí una respiración en la nuca junto con algo ¿Mojado?

—¿Nessie… me buscabas?— una voz seductora y realmente hipnotizadora vino desde atrás. Me asusté y pegué un bote dándome la vuelta. Y me quedé boquiabierta.

Ahí estaba Jacob, recién salido de la ducha, supongo, ya que tenía una toalla enrollada a la altura de las caderas. El torso desnudo —una vez más— y con el pelo mojado cayéndole goterones por su cuerpo bien definido y abdominales prominentes dándole una imagen mucho más hermosa de la que ya tenía.

En ese momento todo lo que pensaba era que cómo alguien podría tener un cuerpo tan perfecto y un rubor cubrió todo mi rostro.

—Esto… yo… eh…

Otro olor penetró en la habitación, pero no le di mayor importancia, no podía apartar los ojos de Jacob. Me recordé a mí misma de respirar.

—¡RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, FUERA DE ESTA HABITACIÓN YA!— gritó el individuo al que pertenecía ese olor, al que encontraba muy familiar pero no conseguí reconocer en ese momento ya que mi mente parecía estar saturada y yo en estado de shock. Me volví a recordar a mí misma de respirar.

Pocos segundos después sentí como me agarraban un brazo y me arrastraban fuera de la habitación. Poco a poco, lentamente recuperé algo de claridad mental y me di cuenta de que el que había entrado a la habitación y me estaba sacando del dormitorio era mi padre, Edward. Genial.

Todo lo que pude captar con mi reciente aturdimiento fue que mi padre me bajaba por las escaleras hasta la sala de estar. Debía parecer un faro de luz roja en potencia máxima aunque no entendía por qué. Había visto muchas veces a Jake sin camisa, que es como casi siempre iba por la casa, pero… verlo así, recién salido de la ducha… era… impactante.

En el salón estaban todos excepto mi madre, Bella. Al primero que pude ver fue a Emmett con su enorme cuerpo. Estaba segura de que haría alguna bromita de las suyas. No todos los días se encuentra uno a su sobrina con un gran parecido a una bombilla, y sería inútil pensar que no se daría cuenta. Emmett era experto en esa clase de cosas.

—Guau Nessie, ¡ya veo que heredaste la apariencia de tomate de tu madre!— dijo rompiendo en carcajadas. Ahí estaba. La bromita del año. Sin embargo estaba tan conmocionada pensando en el magnífico cuerpo de Jake, que ni me molesté en contestarle, para eso ya se ocuparon mi tía Rosalie y mi padre.

—¡Emmett! ¡No le digas eso a la niña!— saltó Rose dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza a su marido. Al mismo tiempo mi padre dijo:

—¡Cállate Emmett!

Mi padre aún me tenía agarrada por el brazo y seguía empujando hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa. ¿A dónde íbamos? ¿No esperaríamos a los demás? Nunca había visto a mi padre así, tampoco era para tanto…

—Edward, ¿A dónde van?— dijo Alice llegando a nuestra altura con una voz tan dulce como ella misma lo era.

—Nosotros salimos ya para Forks. Allí nos vemos— dijo sin siquiera mirarla yendo directo hacia la puerta. No me dio tiempo ni a despedirme de ellos de lo rápido que mi padre me sacaba de la casa y me llevaba adentro del coche, donde mi madre ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

Me miraba extrañada por el enorme rubor que aún cubría mi rostro y miraba interrogante a mi padre, pero prefirió no preguntarle por lo fruncido que tenía el cejo.

El coche que llevábamos era el Volvo plateado que teníamos. Según tengo entendido, el Aston Martin se quedó en Forks y era doblemente más ostentoso que éste. Arrancó y salimos. A los cinco minutos después ya estábamos en la autovía con destino al aeropuerto.

No sería un camino largo desde nuestra casa —o mansión— hasta el aeropuerto de Río de Janeiro, solamente a una hora y media de distancia. Ya no me asustaba —la mayoría de las veces— de la velocidad que alcanzaba en coche, porque sabía que era cien por cien seguro con papá al volante. Era una pequeña manía de todos los vampiros, esa tendencia a la velocidad, pero yo que era medio humana y la soportaba a veces.

Yo, sentada en el asiento trasero del coche, no paraba —por mucho que lo intentara— de pensar en el incidente con Jacob. Aún estaba impresionada. No hacía más que recordar y recordar su hermoso cuerpo y sus bien formados músculos. Si no fuera porque mis padres estaban delante, estaría hiperventilando. La imagen se me venía a la mente una y otra vez, quisiera yo o no. Ese momento en que me susurró al oído…

—¡Nessie! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!— exclamó mi padre. Mi madre lo miró con una expresión confusa, y yo no hice más que inentar desechar todos esos pensamientos que venian a mi mente una y otra vez sin previo aviso. Son a estas situaciones a las que me refería con que no tengo intimidad. Ya ni podía pensar en…

—¡Renesmee!— volvió a repetir mi padre, tenia razón, suficiente tendría el con escuchar a todos (menos mi madre) para encima preocuparse por los pensamientos pervertidos de su hija. Aunque yo sigo pensando que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo como para que se acostumbrara a rechazar pensamientos ¿no?

—¿Qué pasa?— saltó por fin mi madre. En vista de que ninguno de los dos íbamos a decir nada, se volvió hacia mí —¿Qué es lo que no puedes pensar, Renesmee?

Me debatí entre contárselo o no. Mi padre me echaba miradas fulminantes, de veras que no sabía por qué se ponía así por un simple accidente. Jake era otro miembro más de la familia, tampoco era para tanto…

—Sí que lo es, Nessie —sentenció mi padre, de nuevo leyéndome los pensamientos. ¿Y luego se quejaba? ¡Qué no me lea los pensamientos!

Lo miré, y miré a mi madre. Le estreché la mano a esta última para mostrarle todo lo que había pasado desde que me levanté. Debería sentirme tímida antes esto, contarle a mi madre lo de Jake, pero no lo estaba, sólo conocía a mi familia y mi madre era una de las que más confianza me ha dado. Aunque aún no termino de comprender esa negación ante Jake y yo. Y seguro que tendrían que ver esas dos conversaciones que tuvieron. Seguramente para regañarlo o, ¿le dirían que se alejara de mí? No, no creo; ellos no son así. Para mí Jake lo es todo. Es mi Jake. Si no lo tengo como novio, lo tendría como hermano y amigo. La situación era sencilla: No me podía separar de Jacob.

Las imágenes de la escena iban pasando una a una a mi madre, la cual cada vez se ponía más seria y no sabía el motivo, ¿o quizás también lo sacaría de quicio? No entiendo lo que tienen en contra de Jacob. ¡Sólo fue un accidente!

—Mira que se lo dije… lo voy a matar…— dijo para sí misma en un susurro, aunque lo llegué a oír perfectamente.

¿Decir qué?

Ésa era la cuestión.

* * *

Holaaaaa!!!!

Que tal??? aqui vengo ya con el capitulo 2...jejejej que espero que os haya gustado.... mas de una pensaria que la toalla esa podría haberse caido o algo.....jajajaj pero noo!! xdxd entonces nessie se nos traumatiza de verdad jajajajaaj

Muuuuuuchas gracias a todos los que me enviais reviews, de verdad, no sabeis lo felices que nos ponemos con un misero review, aunque sea lo mas corto del mundo..pero es...una sensacion increible asik...graciass!!!!!!!!!!!! de verdad!!!!!

Me gustaria que siguierais dandome vuestras opiniones, o si teneis alguna preguntilla, encantadisima la respondere. Ahhhh, ahora hablando de preguntas.

Me preguntaron que qué edad tenía Nessie, ya le respondi el review, pero de todas maneras por si hay alguna más que lo pregunte pues ya lo digo por aki. Nessie tiene 17 años. Obviamente 17 años de cuerpo, de mente tiene como una niña de 5 o 6 años, claro que es una niña que ha crecido rapido y al a vez su inteligencia, como todos sabreis en amanecer se le veia una niñ muy madura para un bebe de meses...así que por eso. Pero lo de los 17 años, es por que escuché una entrevista con Stephenie, y ella dijo que Nessie dejaría de crecer entre los 18 y los 20, así que yo por ahora quiero que siga creciendo, aunk no haya cambios muy notables, es como una preocupacion que tendra Nessie para saber si la dejaran ir al instituto o no..jajaja

Ahhh, tambien me dijeron que estaría bien que hubiera más povs distintos, y lo voy a hacer. El siguiente cap es desde el punto de vista de Jake, y se conoceran esas dos conversaciones misteriosas... y weno.. nada mas que decir...solo.....

CONTINUARA! jajajaja

Besiitosss

Yuliss


	4. Jake

**Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Jake**

Jake POV

¿Qué era lo que había pasado exactamente? No estaba seguro del todo, sólo podía ver varios conceptos en mi mente pero sin relacionarlos entre sí. Ducha. Nessie. Edward. Habitación vacía.

Pero la pregunta no era ¿Qué había pasado? Sino ¿Qué había hecho yo para que pasara? Porque estaba seguro que fui yo el que provocó todo esto. Y si no fui yo, algo que tuviera relación conmigo; últimamente todo tenía relación conmigo.

Cuando me desperté esta mañana sin las más mínimas ganas de hacerlo, me dirigí al baño del pasillo ya que mi habitación no tenía baño propio. En la de Nessie no era así. Le dejaron a ella la habitación más independiente que había y por supuesto que tuviera su baño; simplemente para que no hubiera malentendidos en los baños, como en cualquier película de humor ocurrían. Vaya tontería, pensé. Esto no era una película, y mucho menos de humor, y en todo caso, si lo fuera, sería de miedo. Pero eso la gente no tenía porqué saberlo.

Cuando entré en la pequeña sala donde se encontraba la ducha, automáticamente me despojé de mis pantalones ya que dormía únicamente con ellos y me adentré en ella. Para no variar la costumbre, me olvidé de coger la ropa que me tendría que poner para el viaje a Forks y, para colmo, y con las prisas, me olvidé de coger la enorme toalla que se encontraba en mi habitación desde ayer, cuando me duché por la mañana. Y fue lo único que no empacamos Nessie y yo anoche, antes de que Bella nos interrumpiera con su doble charla que no tuve más remedio que aceptar, ya que en el fondo, tenía toda la razón.

Ya cayéndome el agua por la cabeza y recorriendo la curva de cuello hacia abajo, pensé que no habría más remedio que coger algo después para volver a mi habitación, pero mientras, disfrutaría del baño.

Cuando terminé media hora después, miré por toda la habitación en busca de algo que me permitiera secarme y llegar a mi cuarto sin problemas. Aún tenía en mente la última cosa que me pidió Bella, y aunque pareciera una petición, sin duda alguna, no lo era. Era una orden.

Suspiré y logré alcanzar una toalla, que para cualquier otro serviría perfectamente, pero para mí era de un tamaño pequeño. Qué remedio. Era lo que tendría que usar por tener la cabeza en otras cosas.

No me sequé mucho con la toalla, y me la enrosqué alrededor de las caderas. Por muy poco me llegaba a cerrar y no se caía y se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Nessie ¿Qué ocurriría si en el momento preciso, estuviera entrando a la habitación y por las casualidades de la vida, se me cae la toalla? No, no quería ni pensarlo. Bella, literalmente, me mataría.

Me deshice de esos pensamientos, y pensé que aún era temprano para que Nessie estuviera despierta y mucho menos, en su habitación o en el pasillo. Así que me decidí a salir del baño y encaminarme hacia mi cuarto.

Saqué primero la cabeza, y miré a ambos lados del pasillo. Cuando vi que no había nadie, salí. Caminé hacia la puerta de mi habitación que estaba entornada. ¿La había dejado abierta? Juraría que la cerré…

Puse mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta y la abrí silenciosamente. Lo que vi me dejó sin respiración. Nessie, con una falda vaquera y una camiseta sin mangas, estaba de espaldas a mí y no pude evitar sentir esa atracción de la imprimación de nuevo.

Cada vez que la veía, esta atracción se hacía más y más fuerte. Ya no sólo me conformaba con protegerla y ser como un hermano para ella. Tenía que ser algo más. _Quería_ ser algo más. La pequeña niña que vi hace cuatro años y medio no era para nada, la mujer que veía hoy ante mis ojos. Se había convertido en una muchacha hermosísima. Más de lo que nunca pudo llegar a ser Bella, me atrevería a decir. Y no podía mantenerme alejado de ella. Sabía que la petición de Bella tenía razón, pero me iba a llevar la vida intentándolo.

_Acabábamos de llegar a casa después de pasar toda la tarde y ver la puesta de sol con Nessie. No había parado de mandarme imágenes que cualquier hombre tomaría como una niña enamorada. Pero yo sabía que no, ella confundía la amistad, el cariño fraternal, con el amor, porque todo lo que conocía era a nosotros. Sin embargo, una parte de mí deseaba que así fuera, deseaba que sólo fuera mía._

_Pero, con eso y con todo, Bella lo dejó muy claro hace años. 'Jake, sé que no podrás separarte de ella, pero quiérela como a una hermana'. Y yo, contra el amor y la protección de una madre —y con ayuda del padre— no podía hacer nada, aunque ellos supieran, a fin de cuentas, que pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Y si ambos estamos destinados para estar el uno con el otro, así ocurrirá y ellos no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Cuando ambos nos bajamos de la moto, nos encontramos a Bella y Edward en la puerta, esperándonos. Realmente, creo que se nos fue la hora de las manos. Pero ellos deberían saber, que tendrían que pasar por mi cadáver para que alguien o algo le hicieran algo a Nessie. Aunque supongo que es una preocupación propia de los padres, y yo, no creo que llegue a serlo nunca. Por lo cual, no podría entenderlo._

_Bella y Edward les dieron un beso en la mejilla a su hija y le dijeron que se fuera adentro ya que Esme tenía la cena preparada para ella. Yo la verdad es que me estaba muriendo de hambre, pero Bella, quería hablar conmigo, y por la expresión de su cara, diría que no era nada bueno. Para variar._

_Una vez que Nessie ya se fue adentro de la casa, ambos, Edward y Bella, se acercaron a mí._

_—Bella, yo… lo siento… debí traerla antes— tartamudeé un poco al decirlo. Aún no comprendía el por qué de esta charla._

_—No es eso— dijo secamente Edward. Bella lo miró para tranquilizarlo un poco._

_—Jake, no, no es eso, vamos a sentarnos ¿Te parece?, ¿Te parece, Edward?— sugirió la que una vez fue mi amor._

_Estaba confundido, si esta charla no era para que me alejara de ella, como pensaba, no sabía por qué querrían hablar conmigo, en privado. Dios quiera que no me digan que me aleje de ella. Es imposible._

_—He notado… hemos notado ¿Verdad Edward?— Edward asintió— que Renesmee y tú estáis muy unidos. Os queréis mucho ¿verdad?— empezó hablando Bella._

_—Ya lo sabes Bella —dije casi ruborizándome y mirando de soslayo a Edward, que no me quitaba ojo y me estaba poniendo de los nervios._

_—Yo quiero saber si tu cariño va más allá. Ya sabes, si es algo más que fraternal— Edward se incomodó y esperó una respuesta aunque él ya la sabía._

_—Sin miedo, Jake, estamos en confianza — soltó repentinamente Edward._

_—Esto… yo…—tartamudeé. ¿Cómo se les decía a los padres de tu 'amada' que la amas más que a tu vida? Decidí optar por otra respuesta. — Bella, ya sabes lo que conlleva la imprimación, y también sabes que Nessie lo es todo para mí — seguía mirando de reojo a Edward, me ponía extremadamente nervioso, parecía que iba a saltar sobre mí en cualquier momento._

_Edward se levantó y se alejó unos cuantos pasos. Realmente intentaba calmarse. —Edward, por favor, ven— le dijo Bella a su marido. — A ver, Jake, voy a hablar claro, siempre lo he hecho contigo. Lo importante en este momento es Renesmee ¿verdad? Tú querrías lo mejor para ello ¿cierto?— No sabía hasta dónde quería llegar. Por supuesto que antes que todo estaba ella. Eso no hacía falta ni preguntarlo._

_La miré detenidamente, queriendo escuchar lo que tendría que decir, y ella lo supo y prosiguió._

_—Así que…— me estaba impacientando y sonreí nerviosamente. —Pienso, pensamos— hizo un gesto señalándose a Edward y ella —Que Renesmee debería tener una oportunidad para elegir. ¿No es así?_

_—Eh… claro —Pero en el caso de que no fuera yo su elección, sería el principio de mi fin, verla con otro sería mi muerte instantánea… por supuesto, eso no lo dije._

_Algo leyó de mi mente el hombre que tenía frente a mí._

_—Es suficiente, Edward — Sentí como una fuerza misteriosa se hacía paso en mi mente, Bella había abierto su escudo hasta mí. —Ya es lo suficiente difícil de por sí para los tres._

_Se lo agradecí con un asentimiento de la cabeza y Edward se resignó._

_—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Bella?— volví a preguntar, estaba un poco impaciente por saber qué sería lo que tendría que hacer con relación a Nessie, y por el rumbo que llevaba esta conversación, algo me decía que no me iba a gustar para nada._

_—Jake, necesitamos que… pongas un poco de distancia, siempre te agradeceremos que nos protejas a Ness- Renesmee, pero creo que es momento de que ella haga sus propias decisiones— dijo al fin Bella._

_—Si lo dices para que me aleje, sabes de sobra que no puedo— aclaré firmemente. No me harían que me separara de ella ni aunque pudieran._

_—No, no Jake. Sólo queremos que tenga una oportunidad de elección. Sabes que tan pronto como lleguemos a Forks, entrará al colegio, y conocerá a gente…— esta vez fue Edward quien habló._

_—¿Y mientras que se supone que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Dejarla en paz? ¿Fingir que no me importa?— pregunté un poco fuera de mí. No me podían estar haciendo esto._

_—Sabemos que no podrás— dijo Bella, de nuevo._

_—¿Y entonces qué quieres que haga?— volví a preguntar un poco más suave._

_—Entonces nada, Jacob. Déjala elegir y punto— puntuó Edward._

_¿No entendían que se estaban contradiciendo? No podría dejarla elegir si no me quito de su vista…_

_—¿Pero, y si ella no quiere elegir? ¿Y si la ponéis en duda? ¿Y si… le sucede lo mismo que a ti, Bella?— me fijé en pronunciar bien su nombre, ella sabía perfectamente a lo que me estaba refiriendo._

_—Es lo justo, Jake, lo siento…— Bella bajó la mirada. _

_—Si casi no pude soportar tu ida, ¿Crees que voy a poder soportar la SUYA?— le cuestioné. Sabía que estaba siendo muy brusco con ella, pero tenía que serlo._

_—Sólo queremos que esté segura antes de que nada suceda. Jake, no me hagas pasar por esto…— me contestó con una voz flanqueada._

_—¿Por qué Bella? ¿No soportarías verme sufrir? No creo que sea por eso, ya estás bastante acostumbrada — corté y me fui corriendo hacia casa. Mejor sería pensar las cosas en frío._

Sí, aún tenía presente esa 'petición' que me hizo Bella. Y también tenía presente que llevaba la razón y me estuve comportando como un egoísta.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hacia Nessie, aún se encontraba de espaldas a mí. No pude evitarlo y le susurré al oído con una voz que pude calificar como más seductora de lo que pretendía que sonara:

—Nessie, ¿me buscabas?

Ella al instante se dio la vuelta y me miraba petrificada. Me recorrió con la vista y al ver en su expresión que le gustaba lo que veía, hizo que sonriera. Aunque dudo mucho, que ella se diera cuenta de que le estaba sonriendo.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando sentí una presencia que conocía bastante bien. Edward.

No quise imaginarme la cara que tendría al entrar en la habitación. Yo sólo llegaba a pensar que esta situación era la que se intentaba evitar al haberle dado un baño propio a Nessie junto a su habitación, la del fondo del pasillo.

¿Es que después de la charla que tuvimos no se me había quedado nada grabado en la cabeza? Y para colmo, el que tuvo que entrar no fue otro que su padre, bien. Premio para el más tonto de los tontos. Yo.

Pronto la agarró del brazo y la sacó de la habitación. Pero antes me dirigió una mirada que debería haberme dejado tirado en el suelo, muerto. Aunque ya no tuviera sentido, corrí hacia la maleta y cogí lo primero que pillé, unos vaqueros y una camiseta de mangas cortas pegada y negra, que hacía resaltar mi pecho.

Después de la segunda charla que me dio Bella, no tenía otra cosa que hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que me dijo. Si en verdad no tenía remedio. Cuán razón tenía Nessie.

_Estábamos terminando ya con mi maleta y se estaba haciendo más tarde de lo normal. Mañana tendríamos que madrugar, por desgracia, e irnos hacia el aeropuerto para coger el avión que nos llevaría hasta Forks._

_En ese mismo instante, Nessie me llamó, y me iba a preguntar algo, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, alguien irrumpió en la habitación. _

_Era Bella. No sabía que podría querer, pero que estuviera en mi habitación sólo con Nessie, no ayudaba mucho si tenemos en cuenta la charla de antes, de la cual salí enfadado y pretendía seguir estándolo._

_—Renesmee, ¿no deberías estar ya acostada?— le preguntó Bella a su hija evitando mi mirada._

_—Sí… mamá…—contestó ésta._

_—Bella, fue culpa mía, yo le dije que entrara —me apresuré a decir, viendo que Nessie no sabía que responder._

_—Jake, tengo que hablar contigo un momento…— me dijo, con la cabeza gacha. ¿Otra vez? ¿No había terminado antes? ¿Quería seguir intentando convencerme de lo que no podría hacer? Asentí suspirando y la miré intensamente. Nessie seguía allí de pie, obviamente querría saber qué era lo que tenía que decirme, pero Bella se percató de ello y la manó a dormir, ya que mañana tendríamos que madrugar._

_Cuando Nessie se fue de mi habitación, me quedé a solas con Bella. Silenciosos. No decíamos nada. Quizás ella no sabría qué decir, porque yo por mi parte no tenía nada que decir._

_Bella me hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, indicándome si podía cerrarla y yo asentí de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, volvimos a caer en ese silencio incómodo. Como ella no iba a empezar, decidí empezar yo._

_—¿Qué querías Bella?— dije más brusco de lo que pretendía. Pero quería que supiera que aún estaba dolido por lo de antes._

_Suspiró y cogió aire —Jake, respecto a lo de antes, quería saber realmente qué piensas al respecto. Sé que Edward hacía las cosas un poco más difíciles—. Dijo e hizo una pausa — Sé que eres un chico razonable, pero quiero escucharte más tranquilamente._

_—Lo has dejado todo bien claro, antes, Bella —solté._

_—No quiero que confundas y pienses que te estoy prohibiendo a Renesmee — aclaró— sé que la quieres, mucho más que a mí, por eso no quiero que esto suene tan definitivo._

_—De una manera u otra, es eso._

_Pensó unos instantes y continuó hablando —No me lo pongas más difícil, por favor, esto… esto es como un dejavu, y aunque no se trate de mí esta vez, me pesa más el hecho de que sea mi hija —paró un segundo y después continuó — Si antes yo no pude con mis sentimientos, imagínate ahora que sé que no depende de mí en absoluto._

_—¿Con esto me estás diciendo que dejarías escapar a Edward, por si encuentra a alguien mejor que tú? Lo dudo mucho, Bella—. Le solté e hizo una mueca de dolor — Y no depende de ti, claro que no, pero estás intentando que dependa al intentar que la deje en paz. ¿Pero la ves con alguien mejor que yo?— le pregunté, si la respuesta era afirmativa, no habría más que decir._

_—Jake, no es lo mismo, nosotros ya elegimos, elegimos casarnos. Pero ustedes aún estáis a tiempo— intentó hacerme razonar. Pero era ella la que tenía que razonar._

_—No, Bella, no estamos a tiempo, eso mismo que ha pasado por tu cabeza al imaginarte sin Edward, es lo que yo sentiría sin estar con Nessie, así que no me digas, Bella, que no es lo mismo— me expliqué._

_—Quizás ella aún no siente lo mismo por ti, no de la misma forma — me insistía. Eso me hizo pensar, eso era lo que estuve pensando en nuestra tarde en la puesta de sol. ¿Podría estar ella confundiendo el amor fraternal con el amor de pareja? No quería pensarlo._

_—Sí, Bella, quizás sea así, ¿pero sabes quién sufrirá con todo esto? Yo. Porque sabes que no puedo estar alejado de ella, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si hay… algún otro?— pregunté ya casi desesperado porque me entendiera._

_—No, no, sé que no podrás estar alejado de ella, Jake. Es más, no imaginaría su vida sin tu protección, porque sería egoísta pedírtelo, pero piensa ¿Y si se enamora de alguien más?— me sugirió._

_—Entonces, la dejaré en paz lo más que pueda — dije en un volumen no muy alto— Aunque eso signifique mi muerte._

_—No, Jake, no. No me digas eso. Por favor, yo no…— se acercó a mí, que estaba con la cabeza gacha, y me acarició, produciéndome un escalofrío por las diferencias de temperatura. —Yo no quiero que te pase nada, eres mi mejor amigo Jake. Pero también soy madre. Entiéndelo así— me dijo casi en un susurro._

_—Si lo entiendo, Bella, pero es una cosa u otra, no puedes tener las dos, es su felicidad o la mía, y yo prefiero la suya, obviamente, aunque prefiero su felicidad con la mía —dije con un deje de tristeza en la voz._

_—Elegir, elegir y elegir, siempre es eso— Se paseó por la habitación, pensando. —Vale, Jake, hagamos algo. Sólo déjala que tenga una ilusión, si ella siente lo mismo por ti, no habrá vuelta de hoja, no me meteré en tu relación, la respetaré y haré que Edward también la respete. Pero déjala que haga amigos, socialice, viva como una humana normal. Que se olvide por un momento de lo que somos…— me dijo, y no dudé en aceptar. Sabía que tenía toda la razón. Ella no tenía culpa de ser lo que era y de ser quien era._

_—Está bien, Bella. Pero como encuentre a alguien que se atreva a… a hacerle algo, te juro que lo mato._

_Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Y me volvió a decir:_

_—Otra cosa, Jake…_

_—¿¡Más!?— dije, incrédulo._

_—Jake…—asentí— Por favor, podrías ir por la casa con camiseta puesta. No es que me moleste tu ostentoso cuerpo ni nada por el estilo, pero Renesmee, es muy joven a fin de cuentas…— me pidió._

_Me reí ante lo que me había dicho. ¿Me había dicho ostentoso?_

_—Jaja, claro, Bella_

_—¡Es en serio, Jake!— me golpeó en el brazo._

_Rodé mis ojos —Sí, mamá, venga, ya, vete y déjame dormir— dije echándola y empujándola hacia la puerta._

_Yo sólo esperaba que todo esto no saliera mal, porque si no, no sabría que podría ocurrir. Me metí en la cama y deseé que Nessie y yo ya estuviéramos bien y no tuviera que pasar por todo esto._

Bella, me dice que no vaya por la casa sin camisa, ¿Y qué hago ahora? No sólo ir sin camiseta, ¡sino que iba medio desnudo! Como se enterara Bella, me iba a matar…

* * *

Holaaaaa!!!!

Ya vengo otra vez, jajajaja, weno....¿os ha gustado? espero que si, lo escribi realmente intentando ponerme en el lugar de Jacob, que el pobre ahi donde lo vemos..esta sufriendo...y bueno...ya vereis...jajaja yo solo digo que aparecera cierto personaje misterioso.....

Solo esperen...jajajajajaaj

Buenoooo graciassssssssssssssssssss a todos los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! de verdad, sois lo mejor! nunca me cansare de decirlo!!! graciass!!!!

Nos leemos!!!

Besiitosss

Yuliss


	5. De vuelta a Forks

**Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**4. De vuelta a Forks**

No dejaba de pensar en lo de esta mañana. Jake no me ha mirado directamente a los ojos ni una sola vez desde que ese pequeño incidente pasó, y tampoco parecía volver a dirigirme la palabra. ¿Habría pasado algo mientras dormía en el avión?

Mis padres se veían enfadados en el coche de camino al aeropuerto, y aún no sabía lo que Jake y mi madre estuvieron hablando en esas dos ocasiones el día anterior. Y todavía me seguía preguntando por qué siempre se enfadaban cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo con Jacob. Pero que él no me hubiera hablado siquiera desde esta mañana… no me gustaba. Seguro que mis padres le habrán dicho algo y por eso ahora me ignora. O quizás se ha dado cuenta de que soy demasiado niña para él si me comporté como lo hice.

Ya íbamos en coche, camino de Forks. Desde que bajé del avión en el estado de Washington, me quedé estupefacta de lo diferente que parecía. Las casas, las tiendas, la gente… sin duda sería el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Estaba muy entusiasmada con todo, así que apenas tuve tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi nueva vida, con mi nueva casa y mis nuevos futuros amigos. Mi padre iba en silencio conduciendo mientras tenía la mano entrelazada con la de mi madre. Se escuchaba Claro de Luna por el reproductor de Cd's y realmente se les veía como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja.

El paisaje poco a poco fue cambiando hasta dar lugar al paisaje típico del norte de Washington debido a la lluvia, una gran extensión de color verde por todos lados y el cielo encapotado de nubes que amenazaban con traer lluvia. Sí, ya tenía un defecto: vería poco el sol.

Mientras nos hacíamos paso entre toda la maleza verde, se veía a lo lejos una casa —o más bien, una mansión— blanca de tres pisos.

Imaginé que esa sería nuestra casa, donde residiría durante mi nueva vida.

Pronto, nos fuimos acercando más y más a la casa hasta llegar a aparcar en el garaje propio que poseía. Estacionamos al lado de un magnífico Aston Martin plateado y de lo más deslumbrante. Así que, ¡Ese era nuestro otro coche! Era simplemente… ostentoso. Perfecto.

Llegamos antes que los demás así que fuimos descargando del maletero del Volvo algunas maletas y las dejábamos en la puerta de acceso a la casa del garaje.

—Mamá, ¿Te ayudo a meter dentro todas las maletas?— pregunté impaciente por ver el interior de la estancia y saber cuál era mi cuarto. Quería deshacer pronto las maletas para ir a vagar por el pueblo con Jake, tal y como me dijo que haría.

—No cariño, nosotros no vamos a desempacar aquí— Me dijo sonriente. Yo en cambio la miré confusa ¿Cómo que no vamos a desempacar aquí? Sino aquí ¿Dónde? Jo, ya me había ilusionado tanto…

—No te preocupes, Nessie, cielo, nosotros estaremos un poco más apartados de la casa, pero igualmente viviremos aquí— me respondió tranquilizadoramente mi padre a la vez que jugaba con mi pelo.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando llegaron todos los demás, en un Mercedes negro de Carlisle y un BMW rojo de Rosalie descapotable. Aparcaron al lado de nuestro coche y se bajaron de los automóviles riendo de algo que probablemente Emmett habría dicho.

—Emmett, qué gracioso, ¿Por qué no dejas de hacer el tonto y eres un mejor ejemplo para mi hija?— saltó mi padre de repente, con voz molesta.

—Qué pasa, Eddie, ¿No encontraste el botón del mute durante el camino?— dijo riéndose aún y con dificultad debido a las risotadas. Nadie pudo aguantar una pequeña carcajada. ¿De qué se reían? ¿El mute? ¿Por qué decían eso?

Mi padre lo fulminó con la mirada y yo lo miré confundida. No tenía la más remota idea de lo que hablaban.

—Nessie —continuó Emmett— ¿Tuviste dulces sueños en el avión?— seguía riendo y yo no entendía nada…

Entonces la imagen de la idea clave se apareció en mi mente.

Jake.

Había soñado con él cuando me quedé dormida en el avión como todas las veces que duermo. Pero en esta ocasión, estaba influida por lo que había pasado en su cuarto. Jake en mi sueño estaba sin camisa, mostrándome ese perfecto y bien formado pecho que tenía. ¿Acaso mi padre…?

—Sí, cariño— me respondió tranquilamente cuando me leyó el pensamiento y escuché otra risa de Emmett.

—¡Papá! ¡Escuchaste mi sueño!— dije un poco molesta, y girándome, ya que mi padre se encontraba situado detrás de mí y así poder quedar frente a él. ¿No se podía ya ni soñar en paz? No es justo…

—Si hubiera tenido otra alternativa, no lo hubiera hecho, Renesmee. ¡Pero es que no soñabas! ¡Gritabas!— se paró unos momentos— Si ese Jacob…

No pude saber el final de la frase ya que lo acabó en un muy leve susurro. Pero es que la culpa no la tenía él, sino yo… Yo entré a su cuarto sin permiso y me colé como una ladrona. Pero, por lo que obtuve de recompensa, no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo…

Aunque, mirándolo desde otro lado, si lo que voy a obtener es a Jacob sin hablarme, ni dirigirme la palabra, por miedo a que piense que voy a malinterpretar su repentina aparición en esas condiciones, a lo mejor hubiera cambiado ese hecho una y mil veces.

Volví a pensar en la imagen de Jake, a mi espalda, susurrándome al oído, mojado…

—¡Nessie!— alentó mi padre. ¡Arg! ¡Nunca me iba a dejar pensar en paz!

Le saqué la lengua y me percaté de que Jacob no se encontraba aún entre nosotros y era extraño que tardara tanto, y menos él en su moto. Decidí preguntar.

—Eh, ¿Y Jake?— pregunté mientras todos ayudaban a meter maletas dentro de la casa. Casa, en la que no iba a dormir, y me parecía de lo más fascinante.

—Se fue cuando llegamos. No dijo a dónde iba —contestó Alice con ansiedad. Eso de no poder ver el futuro de los lobos y mío no le hacía mucha gracia. Era como si nosotros nos quedáramos ciegos y todo pasara a nuestro alrededor, sin poder ver realmente lo que sucedía.

Pero espera un momento. ¿Se fue? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Tanto le había afectado lo que sea que le hubieran dicho mis padres por lo de esta mañana? ¿Estaba enfadado conmigo por no haberme comportado mejor por eso lo habían regañado? ¿por mi culpa? Me dijo que me iría a enseñar LaPush, sus amigos, me daría una vuelta por el pueblo… pero iba a ir conmigo, no solo.

Una voz hizo que perdiera todo hilo de pensamientos.

—¿Eh?— murmuré de nuevo en el garaje.

—Nena, te he dicho que si quieres ir a ver nuestra casa —repitió mi madre una segunda vez, ya que no había oído la primera, y cogiendo las maletas que nos correspondían mientras mi padre hacía lo propio.

—Claro, pero… ¿Dónde es?— le dije cuando íbamos saliendo del garaje. Todos se habían ido excepto Emmett y Rosalie, que supongo que se pondrían manos a la obra arreglando cualquier fallito mecánico que pudieran tener los coches después de tan largo viaje. Alice fue corriendo a organizar todo su armario de nuevo, y Jasper por supuesto la ayudaría en su tarea como buen marido que era. Esme y Carlisle se fueron a reordenar la casa y los papeles correspondientes de facturas. Me moría de ganas por ver esta casa, ¡debe ser enorme! Pero también tenía curiosidad por ver dónde iba a dormir yo ¿Y si era aún más grande? No, no lo creo, sólo seríamos tres, y nos sobraría mucha casa. Además que no había visto ninguna otra casa por aquí cerca y del mismo tamaño que la que íbamos dejando atrás conforme andábamos.

—Jaja, ya verás Ness, ¿Ves esa casa de allí medio abandonada y de madera?— me dijo señalando a través de la espesura de los árboles. No veía nada aún, pero lo dejé pasar —Pues esa es la casa donde tus padres lo pasan tan bien…

¡CLONCH!

Se escuchó el encuentro de la mano de Rosalie en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Emmett y me miró con nerviosismo.

—¡Emmett! ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso delante de la niña!— le gritó. Mientras, mi padre fulminaba de nuevo a Emmett con la mirada y mi madre, aunque ya no se pudiera ruborizar, se escondió entre su pelo—. Nessie, cielo, no le hagas caso, tu tío como siga así se quedará sin pasarlo bien una buena temporada — me dijo, pasando su mano por mi pelo. Después de aquella escenita en la que yo, me quedé boquiabierta, tía Rose cogió a Emmett del brazo y se lo llevó arrastrando hacia el garaje.

—Bueno, vamos…— dijo mi padre con voz repentina. Lo seguí hacia más allá de los árboles con mi madre a mi lado sonriéndome con cariño. No había nada como el amor de una madre hacia su hija. Le devolvería la sonrisa todas las veces que me sonriera hasta que finalmente llegamos a una pequeña casita de madera. No estaba abandonada ni mucho menos. Era pequeña, sí, pero a simple vista se podía decir que era muy tranquila y daba la suficiente intimidad. Viviríamos como una familia normal. Los tres solos. Esto ya era el comienzo de mi nueva vida.

—Bienvenida a casa, cariño— sonrió mi padre cuando me quedé mirando la casa fijamente, encantada con lo que veía. Abrió la puerta y entramos al interior de la estancia. La decoración era totalmente rústica y muy acogedora. Se encontraban dos habitaciones además de la sala principal que era donde nos encontrábamos. Supongo que serían mi cuarto y el cuarto de mis padres. El mío se encontraba a la izquierda y el de ellos a la derecha.

Cuando entré a mi cuarto, una gran habitación se abrió delante de mí. Parecía que las habitaciones de la casa iban a ser pequeñas, pero realmente eran muy espaciosas.

—Wow, ¡es genial!— dije emocionada. Mis padres sonrieron y dejaron todas nuestras pertenencias en nuestra, pequeña, pero acogedora, casita.

Pronto seleccioné mis maletas y me puse a desempacar. El armario que tenía era incluso más grande que el que tenía en Río. Seguro que de eso se había encargado Alice… ¡Cómo la quería!

Cuando por fin terminé de colocar todo en su sitio, salí a la habitación principal donde mis padres parecían que me estaban esperando.

—¿Te apetece ver la otra casa?— me preguntó mi madre ya que me veía muy animada y entusiasmada.

—¡Sí! ¿Podré quedarme allí siempre que quiera?— pregunté ansiosa, no había nada que me hiciera más feliz que tener un poco de libertad, y más entre ambas casa, ya que yo quería muchísimo a toda la familia. Éramos inseparables.

—No veo por qué no— contestaron al unísono mi madre y mi padre. Se veían tan compenetrados juntos… envidiaba esa relación. Yo también quería sentirme igual con Jake, pero ahora ni siquiera me hablaba y se fue sin mí a donde sea que se haya ido y no me llevó con él. Me lo dijo, me lo había prometido, y aún así, ni me avisó.

Dejé de darle vueltas al asunto y me incliné más hacia la idea de ver la casa —mansión— grande.

Salimos de nuestra casa y nos dirigimos tranquilamente hacia la otra parte de la propiedad hasta llegar a ver la hermosa y elegante mansión. No había ningún rastro de alguien fuera, probablemente estarían todos en sus habitaciones de siempre, añorando tiempos antiguos.

Alcanzamos la puerta de la entrada y la abrimos para dejarnos ver ante una muy luminosa entrada que daba directamente al salón, con una decoración muy elegante y moderna, y al final, ante un piano de cola, perfecto y preparado para ser tocado. Me llamaba muchísimo la atención la música desde que era más pequeña. Siempre escuchaba a mi padre tocar para mí y mi madre, pero nunca sentí la urgencia de sentarme delante de las teclas y rozarlas con mis dedos creando música. Pero este piano, era distinto. Me llamaba, y yo como una niña con su juguete nuevo quedé hipnotizada y me dirigí hacia él.

Levanté la tapa donde se ocultaban las teclas y suavemente, sin provocar sonido alguno, pasé por ellas mis dedos, acariciándolas como si de un tesoro muy valioso se tratase. Y lo era, era el gran tesoro de mi padre.

Ya había escuchado varias veces decir a mi padre que con este piano había sido capaz de inspirar las más hermosas de sus composiciones; siempre pensando en mi madre. Y por eso era el más especial de todos, el que mejores recuerdos poseía.

Sentí una mano que apartaba el pelo de mi rostro y lo colocaba detrás de la oreja mientras que con los nudillos de la mano me acariciaba la mejilla. Aspiré su aroma. Mi padre.

—Ahora entiendo por qué este es tu piano favorito— le dije en apenas un susurro. Estaba segura de que me había oído y sólo pude alcanzar a ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo se tornaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo— me dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba en el banquillo y me sentaba a mí en su regazo. Me cogió una mano, y la puso sobre las teclas. Su mano quedaba encima de la mía y me sentía segura de esa forma.

Me presionó los dedos contra las teclas y sonó un breve sonido armonioso. Pronto, me cogió la otra mano y la colocó de igual manera que la otra aferrándome a su tacto protector. Poco a poco fue pulsando cada vez más teclas, combinándolas entre sí con mis manos hasta que sonara una melodía que desconocía; realmente no la había escuchado antes. No era la nana de mi madre —que es preciosa — ni la favorita de Esme, ni tampoco otras que me tocaba cuando era más pequeña. Era una melodía que aún siendo desconocida y nueva para mí, la estaba tocando junto a mi padre.

No es que fuera muy experta tocando el piano, ni me interesaba mucho, ya que sabía que no era buena y para hacer el ridículo siempre había tiempo. Pero de pequeña al ver a mi padre tocar, yo también quería hacer lo mismo; por lo que acabó dándome unas cuantas clases aunque lo dejé porque no me llamaba la atención y no era nada buena.

Sin embargo, ahora, era un momento especial, sentía la música fluir a través de mi cuerpo, sentía que yo era dueña de cada nota que saliera de las cuerdas del piano y que ante todo, no estaba sola. Tenía a mi padre conmigo, y me hacía parecer que siempre estaría ahí pasara lo que pasara, por muy simple que la situación fuera. Como ahora, que era muy simple, pero llena de significado.

Estaba fascinada con mi habilidad para seguir la melodía sabiendo que no la había escuchado ninguna vez antes y sentí cómo poco a poco las notas se iban ralentizando, alcanzando el final de esa melodía llena de armonía.

—Esta es nueva — afirmé girándome en sus rodillas para verlo de frente. Me sonrió y me besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Sí, la inspirasteis tú y tu madre —confesó y yo me quedé sorprendida ante la revelación— Porque sois lo más importante para mí, lo que más quiero y amo en este mundo y nunca, nunca cambiaría por nada — me sonrió y me volvió a acariciar la mejilla, haciéndome escalofriar por el evidente cambio de temperatura que ambos formábamos.

Realmente me había emocionado que yo fuera una fuente de inspiración para mi padre. A pesar de los momentos molestos que a veces intercambiábamos, los momentos de cariño nunca se echaban en falta.

Me eché contra él y apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

—Yo también te quiero, papá— contesté en un susurro contra su cuello. Él pasó sus brazos por mi alrededor y me pegó más contra él.

En ese momento nada parecía estar mal, no importaba que Jake se hubiera ido sin siquiera decirme nada, no importaba que mi padre siempre invadiera mi privacidad, y no importaba nada, porque ahora lo más trascendente era que yo soy parte de él y de mi madre, y nada cambiaría eso.

En ese momento sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda y me apretaba más contra mi padre. Descubrí que era mi madre, y entonces sí sentí que estaba completa. Sentí que estaba con los míos, con los que nunca, pasara lo que pasara, me dejarían ir.

* * *

Holaaaa!!!!! ya estoy de nuevo!! siento siento muucho la demoraa, pero es que he estado malita...y todos los examenes...el estudiar y todo..pff me han tenido esclavizada... pero bueno..aqui les traigo el siguiente cap.

¿les gusto? A mi me emociono escribir la escena Nessie/Edward....es tan bonitaaa! espero que os haya gustado al igual que a mi...y de verdad...muuchas gracias, de verdad de corazón, a todos los reviews!! no me puedo creer que ya en 4 caps..haya pasado los 100 reviews....sois geniales de verdad! Si no fuera por vosotros.... nada de esto se llevaria a cabo! Y de verdad..que nos dediqueis dos minutitos a comentar el cap..l oque os ha gustado..lo que no..las preguntas...y demas... nos hace muuuy felices! no sabeis cuanto!

Así que...si tienen alguna pregunta...dudua, comentario, idea...teoría... lo que sea... pueden preguntarme dejandome un review o un PM si es mas personal o algo....

Espero sus correosss!!!!

Nos leemos!!!

Besiitosss

Yuliss


	6. Visitas

**Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**5. Visitas**

Envuelta entre los brazos de mi padre y rodeada cariñosamente por mi madre me sentía llena. Era el amor de familia el que siempre estaba ahí, inagotable. Y yo sinceramente, no podía pedir nada más de ellos. Eran perfectos y los quería a más no poder.

Metida totalmente en el momento y las emociones, escuché la voz suave de mi madre al susurrar:

—Tenemos que ir a visitar a Charlie. Quiero darle una sorpresa.

Levanté la cabeza, retirándome del cuello de mi padre y la giré hacia atrás para mirar a mi madre.

— ¿Al abuelo? —dije emocionada. Hacía ya mucho que no lo veía y aún me acordaba de cuando era pequeña y mi madre me decía que no tenía que hacerle daño. Recuerdo que era muy tímida y me escondía en el hueco del cuello de mi madre hasta que me quedaba dormida ante el embriagador olor de su esencia.

Charlie era mi abuelo por parte de madre, y a diferencia de nosotros, él si envejecía aunque no supiera nada sobre nosotros que pudiera ponerle en algún tipo de peligro ni locura. Simplemente sabía que no éramos normales.

—Sí, hemos venido sin haberle avisado, y me gustaría que le diéramos una sorpresa, todos, aunque sobre todo tú, Renesmee. No te ha visto desde que tenías apenas dos meses —me contestó sonriendo, acariciando mi pelo y besándome en la nuca.

Mi padre asintió y se inclinó hacia delante para darle un suave beso en los labios a mi madre del cual destilaba amor en todas las direcciones. Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en los rostros; yo sonreí al verlos tan unidos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ver al abuelo! —grité emocionada. En verdad tenía muchísimas ganas de verlo.

Mis padres seguían mirándose a los ojos fijamente, como si hablaran sólo con la mirada, como si compartieran más que esas miradas llenas de significado. Me levanté de las piernas de mi padre y los cogí a ambos de las manos. Los empujé con mi mano para que fuéramos a ver al abuelo cuanto antes.

Se rompió la conexión existente entre mis padres y se dieron otro leve beso antes de dirigirse hacia mí con unas enormes sonrisas en los rostros. Asintieron y nos dirigimos hacia el Volvo plateado nuevamente. Aún no había visto las habitaciones de la gran casa, así que luego echaría una ojeada, ahora tenía una cita pendiente con mi abuelo, al que no veía desde hace cuatro años y medio, y desgraciadamente, apenas recordaba.

El trayecto hacia el pueblecito de Forks fue visto y no visto. No habrían pasado ni dos minutos cuando ya entrábamos en la urbanización y dejábamos atrás el cartel que indicaba que entrábamos en territorio de Forks.

Yo apenas percibí si mis padres habían estando hablando durante el camino o no, ya que estaba emocionadísima mirando a través de la ventana. Vi la comisaría, el supermercado, el instituto… al que iría dentro de poco…

Antes de lo esperado, el coche se paró y mis padres estaban saliendo de él para dirigirse a una casa, ni muy pequeña, ni muy grande que parecía no tener muchos vecinos por los alrededores.

Me bajé del coche también y me encaminé hacia la puerta principal de la casa, al lado de mis padres.

—Ese olor… —dijo mi madre bajo su respiración —mi padre no está solo… hay dos personas más… —dedujo ella extrañada.

—Sí, entremos a ver —la empujó mi padre hacia la puerta con una sonrisa cómplice que me hizo pensar que sabía algo que nosotros dos no sabíamos y no nos lo diría, probablemente.

Pegamos al timbre y de repente unos pasos se escucharon acercándose a la puerta. Charlie apareció tras ella, estupefacto al ver quienes habían llamado al timbre de su casa.

— ¿B-bella? —susurró incrédulo.

—Sí Charlie, ¡Sorpresa! —le dijo mi madre con emoción y se lanzó a abrazar a su padre. Mi padre y yo nos miramos, me acerqué a él mientras él pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y nos encaminamos a entrar en la casa.

—Bella… hija… me… estoy… —dijo sin aliento. Ja, ja, al parecer mi madre aún no controlaba su fuerza cuando se emociona.

—Ups, lo siento —se disculpó y se dirigió hacia mí y mi padre.

—Hola Edward, ¿qué tal muchacho? —Y estrechó la mano con él — ¿Renesmee? —Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí — ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto has crecido! ¡Ven aquí con tu abuelo! —y me abrazó. Le correspondí y a lo lejos vi a otra mujer acercándose hacia nosotros con una cara de confusión.

—Charlie ¿Quién…? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Bella! —Aquella mujer se abalanzó sobre mi madre y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

— ¡Mamá! —mi madre le devolvió el abrazo procurando tener más cuidado con su fuerza. Así que esa mujer era mi abuela. De abuela tenía poco, estaba radiante.

— ¡Phil! ¡Mira quien ha venido! ¡Oh, hola Edward, hijo! —Saludó a mi padre y luego me miró a mí —Y tú… tú eres… ¡Ven aquí mi niña! ¡Dale un abrazo a tu abuela! —Exclamó acercándose hacia mí —Agh, que mal suena decir 'abuela' —se lamentó y todos soltamos una carcajada.

A lo lejos vi venir a otro hombre, seguramente Phil, que había nombrado antes mi abuela. No era ni demasiado robusto, ni demasiado delgado.

— ¡Pero qué grande estás! ¡Y qué guapa! Tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre —dijo con ternura mirando a mi madre con total añoranza. Ella también sabía que no éramos gente normal, sino muy especiales… —Y la misma tez que tu padre, y el pelo… —me acariciaba mientras decía. Al mismo tiempo, Phil saludó a mis padres dándole un abrazo a Bella y un apretón de manos a mi padre.

Renée, o así creo recordar que se llamaba mi abuela, me soltó y nos dirigimos todos hacia el interior de la estancia.

Mis padres estuvieron hablando con mis abuelos casi todo el tiempo dirigiéndose hacia mí en varias ocasiones, pero yo no hablaba demasiado, simplemente estaba allí, sentada al lado de mis padres.

—Y mamá, ¿qué hacíais aquí Phil y tú? —le preguntó curiosa mi madre. Sorprendida de que se encontrara con ellos aquí.

—Phil tiene un partido mañana en Seattle, y decidimos pasarnos ¡Ah, no te lo dije! ¡A Phil lo subieron al primer equipo! —Exclamó ilusionada, con una mirada emocionada —Pero, ¿y tú Bella? ¿Cómo te ha ido todo? ¡¿Por qué has venido sin avisarnos!? —la regañó Renée bromeando.

—Quería darle a Charlie una sorpresa… pero ya que estabais aquí… —alargó las palabras —además, os echaba de menos. Han sido cuatro años y medio desde que vi a Charlie y hablé contigo mamá —terminó explicando mi vampira madre.

Nos tiramos toda la tarde en casa de Charlie, ya había oscurecido cuando nos despedíamos de ellos con unos abrazos y varios besos en las mejillas. A mí era a la que abrazaban con más euforia, y no dejaban de decirme que era la criatura más hermosa que habían visto nunca. Quizás sólo lo decían porque somos familia, ya que si fuera verdad Jake no se habría ido sin acompañarme a ver LaPush ni haber avisado. Lo tenía que asumir, a Jake no le gustaba yo y nunca lo haría. Ya era hora de que empezara a concienciarme de ello y empezara a conocer otra gente.

Llegamos a casa —a la enorme mansión— y todos estaban en el salón. Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando a los videojuegos gritando alguna que otra vez 'Ahh, te tengo'. Se les veía muy feliz y que estaban disfrutando de ello. Sin embargo Alice y Rose estaban hablando animadamente enfrente del ordenador sobre qué deberían comprar, si una camisa con un bordado en el lado derecho o si deberían comprar otra camiseta de tirantes negra con brillitos plateados. Rose votaba por la última, Y Alice por la primera. Nada más verme llegar, Alice salió corriendo hacia mí y me arrastró con ella hacia donde estaban discutiendo el dilema.

— ¡Nessie, ya que estás aquí! ¿Cuál te quedarías… esta… o esta otra? —me preguntó emocionada y ansiosa, mostrándome en la pantalla cada modelo.

—Ehh… a mí me gustan los dos… —La verdad es que ambos modelos eran increíbles, pero no podía ponerme de parte de ninguna ya que se enfadarían entre ellas, y yo quedaría en medio, así que me decidí por la respuesta segura. — ¿Por qué no os lleváis las dos? —sugerí no muy segura de mi respuesta.

Rose y Alice parecieron estar pensándolo por un momento hasta que Rose asintió y Alice saltó hacia mí dándome un abrazo y gritando '¡Tú serás mi heredera en la moda!'

Hasta el momento en que Carlisle no salió con mis padres de una habitación de la que supuse que sería el despacho de mi abuelo, no me di cuenta de que mis padres se habían ido mientras decidía entre el dilema de mis tías.

Mi madre se acercó a mí y me dijo que tenían algo que decirme, ellos dos, y Carlisle. Los miré extrañada pero asentí y me dirigí hacia donde Carlisle se adentraba de nuevo, su despacho. Cuando entré, me encontré colgados en la pared todo tipo de títulos que había obtenido a lo largo de sus más de trescientos años de existencia. La decoración era antigua, guardaba la esencia de los tiempos antiguos ya que utilizaba la madera. Tenía estanterías por toda la sala llenas de libros que trataban de todo tipo de cosas; desde medicina hasta la más simple curiosidad.

Carlisle se puso en su silla detrás del escritorio, y yo me senté enfrente. Mis padres se quedaron de pie.

—Verás, Renesmee, debido a que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor, tanto en apariencia y mentalidad, hemos pensado tus padres y yo que ya podría ser hora de que fueras a la escuela —comenzó y miró a mis padres, los cuales le asintieron para que continuara —Hemos tenido en cuenta en esta decisión que tu crecimiento sigue, pero apenas notable a simple vista y que deberías ir relacionándote con gente de tu edad para que no te quedes siempre encerrada en familia —yo asentí y sonreía… ¡iba a ir a la escuela! ¡Podría conocer a más gente! —Pero para no tener que obligarte, decidimos que tú tendrías que tener la última palabra, así que ¿Estás de acuerdo, pequeña? —me preguntó al fin.

— ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —me abalancé hacia los tres y los abracé fuertemente. Me devolvieron el abrazo y no pude resistirme a preguntar — ¿Cuándo empiezo?

No había otra cosa que me hiciera más ilusión. Conocer gente nueva, poder intentar quitarme de la cabeza a Jake, tener amigos… eran mis fantasías más bonitas y se iban a cumplir. Bueno, quitando la de olvidar un poco a Jake… pero sería para bien, si él no me quería lo suficiente, tendría que superarlo de alguna manera.

—Mañana —Afirmó y yo expandí aún más mi sonrisa —Pero Renesmee, tienes que tener en claro una cosa. No puedes decir nada a nadie de lo que eres ni dar muestras de ello. Sería muy peligroso si alguien se enterara —asentí, no se lo diría a nadie. —Y lo más importante de todo, si ves que tienes algún problema con alguien o algo, no dudes en venir a nosotros ¿De acuerdo? —me dijo.

—Vale… ¡gracias! —dije aún emocionada. Mis padres me abrazaron de nuevo y me guiaron hasta fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Estás contenta? — me preguntó mi madre sonriente.

—Sí, mamá, mucho, muchas gracias —me abracé a ella por la cintura y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

—Pero debes prometerme que cualquier cosa que te pase, vendrás a contármela, ¿vale? Que aún eres mi niña pequeña por mucho que crezcas. Apenas pude disfrutar de tu infancia —me acarició el rostro.

—Sí mamá, te lo prometo, ¡Pero no va a pasar nada! Sólo voy al colegio… —intenté calmarla.

—Lo sabemos cariño, pero siempre están los típicos pesados —sonrió picaronamente mi padre —como Mike Newton… ¿Verdad Bella?

Ésta rodó los ojos. ¿Quién era Mike Newton? —Ahh, calla, que pesado era Dios… —recordó mi madre con una cierta voz cansada.

Decidí preguntar quién era ese tal Mike ya que si no lo preguntaba, no me lo dirían.

— ¿Mike Newton? ¿Quién es ese? —No sabía nada de la vida de instituto de mis padres, y tenía muchísima curiosidad ya que, dentro de poco, lo experimentaría yo también.

—Mike, un chico que no dejaba en paz a tu madre ni un solo segundo. Me tenía hasta las narices… —dijo mi padre con cierto odio apretando los puños —Menos mal que se quedó con esa Jessica…

—Ahh sí, Jess —mi madre pareció recordarla —me odia por haber pasado por mi etapa… mm nada —decidió callarse. ¿Su etapa qué? Otra pregunta más para resolver sobre la vida humana de mi madre. Y quería saber… quería conocer su vida y también cómo conoció a mi Jake. No, no es _mi_ Jake, me lo tenía que meter en la cabeza…

—¿Por qué te odiaba, mamá? —pregunté inocentemente intentando que mis padres me contaran algo de sus vidas cuando eran 'jóvenes'.

—Oh nada, cosas de adolescentes, no era nada importante… —intentó restarle importancia. Pero siempre me decían lo mismo, nunca me contaban más allá de lo superficial…

Asentí de mala gana. Para cuando terminamos de hablar ya estábamos de nuevo en el salón donde Jasper y Emmett seguían jugando a los videojuegos gritando '¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Uy, casi!' de vez en cuando.

Rose y Alice ya no estaban en el ordenador con las compras, no se las veía por ningún lado.

— ¡Nessie! —Se lanzó alguien contra mí — ¿Quieres ver las demás habitaciones de la casa? —sugirió Alice, apareciendo de la nada. Me cogió por detrás, por lo que me giré para mirarla a la cara. Tenía esos ojos suplicantes a los cuales nadie podría resistirse, ni siquiera yo…

—Claro Ali, es lo único que no he visto aún ¡Vamos! —dije emocionada, sacando a flote esa inocencia que me caracterizaba.

— ¡Te tengo que enseñar mi armario! —Exclamó Alice mientras me arrastraba literalmente por las escaleras. De fondo escuché lo que pude reconocer como la nana de mi madre al piano. Mi padre volvía a tocar el piano para ella… y yo no podía hacer más que sonreír ante el pensamiento de que éramos una familia perfecta, y así seríamos siempre.

Alice entró a su cuarto, que estaba decorado totalmente a su estilo. Era tan… Alice, que cualquiera que la conociera sabría con solo ver la habitación que pertenecía a ella. Tenía varios espejos en lo que podría llamar armario. Las paredes estaban pintadas de unas tonalidades oscuras del rojo, era totalmente espacioso e iluminado supuse —aunque no ahora ya que era de noche— por el gran ventanal que poseía.

—Rose está en su cuarto, voy a llamarla… — dijo, e hizo el amago de salir de la habitación, pero se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta hacia mí, de nuevo —Ahh, ve mirando lo que quieras… —me guiñó un ojo y se fue más rápida que el viento.

Me quedé sola en la habitación así que decidí investigar algo. Abrí una de las puertas del gran armario, y me encontré con un estante para poner toda clase de zapatos. Me quedé con la boca abierta, era, el paraíso de zapatos que cualquier adolescente desearía tener. Había de toda clase de formas y colores.

Mientras me encontraba con la boca abierta, sentí la presencia de Rose y Alice. Ya habían vuelto, en exactamente 20 segundos…

—Ahh, sí ¡Nessie! ¡Yo también adoro esos zapatos! —me dijo Rose con una sonrisa cuando cogía un par de zapatos negros de charol, con un lazo en el empeine. Tenía una plataforma que podría pasar por tacón ya que era de una forma extraña. Era alucinante.

—Pues aún no has visto lo mejor —dijo Alice confidente, con una sonrisita que decía todo lo que no salía por su boca. Iba a fliparlo con lo que vendría ahora y me quedaría sin palabras, seguro.

Me guió hasta una de las puertas de su enorme armario, y para mi sorpresa, cuando la abrió, no había ni ropa, ni bolsos, ni zapatos. Había otra puerta. ¡Una puerta dentro de un armario! Alice se rió de mi expresión extrañada y se adelantó para abrir la puerta.

Las suposiciones que había hecho anteriormente de que me quedaría sin palabras, se quedaban cortas ante la reacción que tuve al ver, que detrás de esa puerta escondida dentro de un armario, había todo un vestidor, más grande que la propia habitación y con todo tipo de cosas. Bolsos, más zapatos, vestidos, pantalones… era peor que una tienda y para empeorarlo más todo, tenía ropa guardada de todo el mundo ¡Hasta de mi! Parecía un banco de la moda…

—Te dije que no habías visto lo mejor —se rió satisfecha mi tía Alice.

Cuando terminó de enseñarme todas las cosas que poseía su habitación, me enseñaron todas las demás… La de Rose y Emmett, la de invitados, la de Esme y Carlisle… la de mi padre cuando vivía allí… y esa era la más hermosa.

Estaba llena de CDs ordenados, no por orden alfabético, sino por algún otro muy extraño. Tenía las paredes pintadas de negro y poseía un sofá, de piel, que ocupaba casi toda la extensión de una pared. Era también muy espaciosa, y tenía otro gran ventanal como el de Alice. Aquí habían compartido grandes momentos, mi madre y mi padre… por ello este lugar siempre sería especial tanto como para ellos, como para mí. Porque ellos eran mis padres, y si no llega a ser por los dos, yo no estaría aquí en estos momentos…

El suave, pero intenso olor casi repugnante —casi— a licántropo hizo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos y volviera a la realidad. Jacob había vuelto. ¿Debería ir abajo? ¿O debería pasar de él? No, eso era imposible, por mucho que quisiera ignorarlo, no podría… lo quería demasiado… me atraía demasiado… era como un imán.

Pero no iba a bajar, hoy no podría. Me quedaría en el cuarto de Alice mirando ropa hasta que decidiera marcharse… en el caso de que se fuera con su familia. Tragué al mencionar la palabra _familia_. Nosotros éramos su familia…

Jake POV

No pude evitar alejarme de todo y dirigirme hacia LaPush nada más llegar a Forks. Sabía que Nessie me estaría esperando para que le enseñara el pueblo y la reserva tal y como le había prometido días antes, pero no podía estar ahora con ella en estos momentos. Y eso me mataba. Necesitaba pensar, solo. Y no quería, quería volver y quedarme junto a Ness. Pero no debía. Después del episodio de mi habitación, ya me dejé llevar demasiado por mis instintos, no podía permitirme el dejarme llevar más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Se lo había prometido a Bella, y lo cumpliría, por mucho que me costase. Pero claro, eso no decía que la perdiera de vista; siempre estaría pendiente de ella, aunque fuera en su ignorancia.

Además de todo ello, tenía ganas de ver a todos. De ver a Billy, a mis amigos, Quil y Embry, Jared, Seth, Sam, a todos. Habían sido 4 años y medio desde que nos fuimos y abandonamos Forks. Habían sido cuatro años desde que no corría por los bosques de LaPush.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para las noticias que me dijeron cuando saludé a los chicos. Tendría que decírselo a los Cullen, especialmente al médico, Carlisle. No era nada demasiado increíble, pero no estaría mal estar con la guardia en alto.

Decidí, después de pasar un rato con mi familia y amigos, y después de correr un rato por los alrededores de LaPush, de sentirme libre de nuevo en casa, coger mi moto y volver a la casa de los Cullen. Hoy me quedaría con ellos, no podía separarme de Nessie, y si no podía tenerla a mi lado para evitar que se sintiera dependiente de mí debido a la imprimación, tenía que estar cerca de ella de otra manera, y así lo conseguiría.

Si no me equivocaba, mañana lunes empezaría el instituto, aquí en Forks. Conocería a gente, tendría la oportunidad que Bella tanto quiere para ella. La oportunidad que puede mandarme a mí al hoyo más profundo, y jamás poder salir de él. Pero quería lo mejor para Nessie, y si no me necesitaba tanto como yo la necesitaba a ella, me ocuparía de que al menos pudiera ser feliz. La protegería. Y para ello tenía que volver a casa. Con los Cullen. Con mi familia.

* * *

Eyyyyyyyyyy!!! actualizando este para variar de Welcome... jajaja esque aun me tienen que mandar el siguiente cap.. y para que se haga mas llevadera la espera.. pues actualizo este... xD

Bueno bueno... puess por lo k se veee, ya mañana.. o sea el proximo cap, es el colegio... mmmm... que pasara ahi.... mmmm y Jake y Nessie? k pasara cn estos dos? k parece que ambos se rehuyen pero no es asi!! xD y esa noticia de LaPush?? mmmm... que teorias tienen chicas??

A todo esto.. les gustoo??? espero k sii!!!

muchiiiisimas graciass a todoss los reviews que recibii!!! sois genialess!!!!!!!!!!!! espero seguir recibiendo la misma cantidad de reviews.. ahora k toy con Welcome y toy un poco descontectada de las demas historias... pero... es no influira vdd chicass?????????????'' espero k no.. porque aki los reviews m valen doble, porque no es traduccion.. es MI historia.. y no se.. m animo mucho mas cuando se que lo k escribo gusta... asik... haganmelo saberrrrrr!!!!!!!!!

Nos leemos en el proximo cappp!!!

Besiitosss

Yuliss


	7. Comenzando

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes, sino a Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

**6. Comenzando**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Había pasado más de media hora y aún no se había marchado. Estaba cien por cien segura de que seguía abajo con mis padres hablando de quien sabe qué. Ese olor era inconfundible, aunque para la mayoría de vampiros fuera algo insoportable, a mí me molestaba levemente. Y no podía evitar no separarme de él, lo era todo para mí, aunque yo no fuera lo mismo para él.

Aún me rondaba por la cabeza qué sería lo más lógico para hacer. Estaba claro que si bajaba, no podría evitarlo ni en un millón de años. Se había olvidado de mí, me había abandonado cuando llegamos. A pesar de lo juntos que hayamos estado todo este tiempo, no me veía más que como una niña, como su hermana. Quizás solo quiere que no lo malinterprete y por eso me da espacio… ¿O será que mis padres tienen algo que ver? Aún me carcomía por dentro no saber qué fue lo que le dijeron a Jake esas dos veces… estaban más raros de lo normal.

Una voz hizo que perdiera el hilo de pensamientos. Me giré; era Alice.

—Ness, ¿te pasa algo? Estás muy pensativa… —me preguntó con preocupación y las cejas fruncidas.

—No, —le sonreí y miré al suelo— quizás debería bajar ya. Mis padres querrán volver a casa. —Le contesté no del todo segura.

—¿Ya? Aún nos faltan la mitad de los zapatos… — Rosalie me comentó. Al ver como no hacía gesto alguno con la cara, se acercó a mí y me abrazó. —Dime qué te pasa, mañana empiezas el instituto, ¿es que no quieres ir?

—¡Claro que quiero ir! Quiero conocer gente nueva… la verdad es que me siento algo aprisionada. Sólo os conozco a vosotros y para mí todo lo que hay fuera es más o menos desconocido. Además tengo que añadir que Jake ha pasado de mí desde que llegamos y no sé por qué. Y ahora no sé qué hacer… yo quiero que sea como antes…—_ o algo más…_

—¿El chucho?— la miré amenazante —Vale, lo siento, _Jacob_. No le hagas mucho caso, seguro que no es nada. Además huele fatal… —hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—¡Rosalie! — le grité.

—Vale, vale, lo siento. —Se disculpó. —La verdad no sé qué ves en él. —rodó los ojos. Alice se rió.

—Claro que no lo sabes, si te tiras los días peleando con él ¿Nunca te cansas, Rose? —le preguntó a la rubia.

Yo me reí. Era cierto que se pasaba los días peleándose. Eran graciosos así. Y la verdad era que disfrutaba viéndolos. Los quería a ambos muchísimo y no podría soportar llevarme mal con alguno de los dos, es por eso por lo que ahora mismo no sabía qué hacer. No _quería_ evitar a Jake y parecer enfadada. Pero quizás es que no quería nada conmigo y no quiere que pasemos los límites y por eso él ha sido el que ha tomado esa decisión por mí. Pues bien, entonces le demostraría que no hacía falta ser así para decirme que no quería nada conmigo. Ahora sería yo la que le demostraría que no quería nada con él. Estaba decidido, intentaría conocer gente nueva y olvidar a Jake por mucho que me doliera…

Dejé a mis dos tías detrás de mí y me dirigí hacia la puerta y seguidamente hacia las escaleras que me llevarían hacia el salón de la casa, donde tendría que enfrentarme de verdad al mayor reto de mi vida: pasar de Jake.

Escuché a Alice y Rosalie llamarme desde atrás y me giré hacia ellas.

—Os veo mañana, tías, tengo que dormir temprano para mañana. —y con eso me fui.

Me detuve al principio de las escaleras y respiré hondo. Se escuchaban las voces provenientes del salón. La de Jake apenas se escuchaba, pero su olor sí que me asaltaba el sentido del olfato de inmediato. Bajé despacio pero sin pausa hasta que llegué al final de los peldaños. Mirando al suelo me giré en dirección al salón y poco a poco levanté la mirada hacia donde se encontraban mis padres junto a Carlisle y Esme, y los chicos, Emmett, Jasper y por último Jacob. Les sonreí y me acerqué a mis padres.

Cuando llegué junto a ellos, abracé a mi padre y éste me pasó su brazo por detrás, acercándome más a él.

—Estoy cansada… ¿nos podemos ir? —le pregunté con cierta voz llena de cansancio. Sólo quería alejarme de Jake, así al menos sería más fácil tratar de no mirarlo.

—Claro, cariño— besó la parte superior de mi cabeza y miró a mi madre. Ésta asintió y se despidieron de los demás Cullen y de Jake. Me acerqué a Esme y Carlisle, y los abracé a ambos antes de que me dieran un beso en la mejilla se despidieran de mí. A Emmett no le importó que no le abrazara, ya que fue él el que vino a darme su abrazo, mientras Jasper sólo me asentía y me miraba a los ojos. Le sonreí y me ruboricé. ¿Estaría leyendo mis emociones ahora mismo? ¿Estaría sintiendo todo lo que siento por Jake?

Cuando el único que quedaba era Jake, bajé la mirada.

—Adiós, Jacob.

Evité cualquier contacto con sus ojos, ya que al primer momento que lo mirara no podría evitarlo y lo abrazaría con todas mis fuerzas. Debía controlarme.

Pareció sorprendido de que me diera la vuelta y me dirigiera hasta la puerta de la casa sin haberle siquiera mirado a la cara. Pero no dije nada, y él tampoco dijo nada. Tal vez era lo que tanto estaba esperando, que al fin decidiera por mí misma dejarlo en paz. Por eso estaba sorprendido, porque al fin había tomado esa decisión.

Mis padres se despidieron de todos y me siguieron hasta la puerta. Cuando salimos, mi madre se giró hacia mí.

—Cariño, ¿Te pasa algo? Te veo algo decaída. —Me preguntó cogiéndome de la mano.

Levanté la mirada y la miré a los ojos a la vez que sonreía. Negué con la cabeza.

—Nop, sólo estoy cansada.

Asintieron y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de madera un poco más alejada de la mansión. Al llegar, fui la primera que abrió la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación. Quería pensar que mañana sería otro día y a lo mejor todo se vería con mucha mayor claridad que con la que ahora veía todo. Me cambié de ropa y me puse mi pijama de lobos. En cierta forma era lo único que me haría pensar que estaba con él sin estarlo, aunque no me beneficiara nada al querer evitarlo, pero era necesario… siempre lo necesitaría y por mucho que quisiera no podría cambiarlo.

Mi madre entró en el momento en que me estaba colocando la parte superior del pijama y me ayudó a colocar la ropa que me acababa de quitar en el armario.

—¿No quieres cenar, cielo?— me preguntó mientras yo me dirigía a la cama y negaba con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Sólo tengo sueño…— bajé la mirada, no quería que viera a través de mí.

Se sentó conmigo en la cama y me acarició el pelo y la mejilla. Con su dedo índice me obligó a levantar la cabeza y a mirarla a los ojos. No podría aguantar mucho más mirándola directamente, simplemente quería llorar por todo, quería descargarlo todo para así comprobar si era más fácil toda esta situación. Era muy difícil asimilar que tu amor de toda la vida, no te quería de la misma forma de la que tú sí lo hacías…

—Puedes contarme lo que sea y cuando sea, ¿Lo sabes, verdad, cariño?— me dijo con una voz muy dulce y cariñosa. Sólo destilaba amor con esas palabras.

Asentí y la abracé, esforzándome por no soltar lágrima alguna hasta que estuviera sola. No quería que supieran nada y menos cuando la razón por la cual Jake me evitaba podrían ser ellos, o no…

Mi madre salió, y cerró la puerta tras ella. Suspiré al encontrarme sola en mi habitación y me metí en la cama, tapándome hasta el cuello. Intenté cerrar los ojos, y dormir. Pero cada vez que los cerraba veía la imagen de Jake y nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

Giré y giré en la cama has poder encontrar alguna posición en la que me encontrara cómoda y los brazos de Morfeo quisieran abrazarme, pero no la encontré. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Jake y su misterioso cambio de humor, aunque sabía que debía parar de pensar en él. Simplemente no podía.

Me imaginé a mis padres en su habitación descansando uno en los brazos del otro y diciéndose cosas bonitas. Como a mí me gustaría estar con Jake… sintiéndolo a mi lado y acariciándome mientras nos confesábamos nuestro amor una y otra vez.

Suspiré… no sabía que sueños me depararían esta noche, pero desde el fondo de mi corazón deseaba que me invadiera ese mundo imaginario con Jacob que no tendría en la realidad, y mi lado lógico me decía que debía evitar esa situación si no quería sufrir más.

* * *

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente aún eran las seis y media de la mañana. Milagrosamente anoche pude quedarme dormida, pero afortunada o desafortunadamente, no logré evitar soñar con Jake una vez más, como lo hacía cada noche desde que lo conocí.

Me desperecé y me llevé las manos a los ojos para frotármelos. Salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Me lavé la cara y me miré al espejo. Estaba horrorosa. Los ojos dejaban un rastro rojo a su alrededor debido a las lágrimas derramadas anoche involuntariamente. Tenía más ojeras de lo normal, debido posiblemente a que me quedaría dormida a una hora no muy temprana pensando en todo lo que abarcaba mi vida.

Cuando me vestí y me cambié salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con el desayuno listo sobre la mesa. Mi madre me había preparado tortitas especialmente para mí —ya que ellos no pueden comer comida humana— y me había servido un zumo de naranja con un vaso de leche.

Los saludé a ambos, me senté en la mesa y comencé a desayunar. Hoy lo vería todo con más filosofía, era un nuevo día, y comenzaba el instituto, así que no habría motivos para pensar tristemente en la realidad de mi vida.

Sólo había una cosa que me daba miedo de ir al instituto.

No poder hacer amigos.

Tenía miedo de que inconscientemente sepan que soy un bicho raro, diferente a ellos y no quieran acercarse a mí. Tenía miedo de que no les cayera bien y me quedara sola en medio de una bandada de personas que me miraban de forma extraña o con odio.

Sacudí la cabeza. No habría motivo ninguno para que fuera de esa forma. Seguro que hacía amigos en seguida y se me haría más fácil quitarme de la cabeza a Jake.

—¿Estás nerviosa, Renesmee?— me preguntó mi madre cuando se sentó conmigo en la mesa. Su rostro indicaba que quería entablar conversación.

—¿Yo? No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas mamá? — le dije inocentemente. ¿Sería posible que supieran leer tan bien mis emociones tuvieran o no el don de Jasper?

—Porque no paras de moverte y pareces preocupada por algo— me alzó una ceja y se rió.

—Bueno, vale, sí. Estoy nerviosa. ¿Pero que pasa si no hago amigos?— le pregunté con algo de vergüenza.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, cariño. —Ése fue mi padre que salió desde su habitación —Si tienes la misma esencia de tu madre –que la tienes– no tendrás ningún problema con ello.— se rió y le envió un beso a mi madre.

—¿Mamá tenía muchos amigos cuando iba al instituto?— les pregunté, ya que no sabía nada de sus vidas anteriores y la curiosidad cada vez se hacía más grande.

Mi madre se rió pero fue mi padre el que contestó.

—Sí, algunos más molestos que otros, pero sí, todos al principio parecían muy interesados en la llegada de una nueva chica a la ciudad. Como ya habrás visto, el pueblo es muy pequeño, y sobretodo aburrido.— me explicó.

—Sí, como odié mi primer día. Parecía un mono de feria siendo observado por todo el mundo. Pero sobretodo lo odio porque odiaba ser la chica nueva y detestaba que la gente me mirara. Para mi sorpresa, le caí bien a todo el mundo. Todo el mundo quería hablar conmigo excepto una personita —dijo sonriéndole significativamente a mi padre.

Los miré confusa mientras en el rostro de mi padre aparecía una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó? ¿Por qué no te quería sino le habías hecho nada? — pregunté de nuevo, sin advertir esas miradas significativas. Ahora continuó hablando mi padre.

—Porque se pensaba que había venido expresamente desde otra ciudad para torturarme. Pero no fue así, y míranos ahora —dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mi madre y la besaba.

Mi madre se rió y se separó a los pocos segundos. Se inclinó hacia mí y como si de un secreto se tratara, me habló al oído.

—Un poco más y me comía en medio de la clase de biología.

Me reí ante tal afirmación. Mi padre también se rió y mi madre me abrazó.

—Así que no tienes que preocuparte, mi vida, si yo sobreviví al primer día con tu padre, tú también puedes. Ya verás— y me besó en la mejilla.

Les sonreí y me sentí algo más tranquila. Ahora todo lo que me atravesaba era emoción de vivir algo nuevo y de por fin ser más o menos como un adolescente normal, y no como una medio vampiro que tenía que tener cuidado con tocar a la gente para no hacerles saber nada de mi poder.

Tendría que tener cuidado. No podía ponernos en evidencia. No podrían descubrir lo que éramos por nada del mundo y ahora toda la responsabilidad recaía sobre mí.

Terminé el desayuno y me dirigí a la puerta con mi mochila a cuestas. Cogería el coche y el comienzo de una nueva etapa empezaría.

Cuando fui a abrir la puerta, una mano en mi hombro hizo que parara. Me giré y vi a mi padre.

—Hey, señorita, ¿A dónde crees que vas tú sola?

—¿Al instituto?— contesté inocentemente.

—¿Y piensas ir tú sola?— me volvió a preguntar.

—S-si… iba a coger tu Volvo…— me excusé.

—Te llevará Jacob — me soltó de repente. ¿Mi padre… sugiriendo que me llevara Jake?

Lo miré confusa y después llevé mi mirada al rostro de mi madre. Ella asintió y se puso a recoger el desayuno.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir sola? Ya he cogido muchas veces antes el coche, sé hacerlo. — le reproché. No es que no quisiera ir con Jake, pero quería verlo lo menos posible aunque mi corazón me dijera lo contrario.

—Porque hasta que no te habitúes y conozcas a la gente y demás, te llevará él, por si pasara algo. ¿Vale? — me dijo ya más suevamente. De todas formas odiaba que me tomaran aún como a una niña. —Y claro que te tomamos como a una niña, eres nuestra niña y siempre lo serás. — me sonrió.

—¡No me leas la mente!— le grité y me fui de la casa para dirigirme de mala gana a la mansión.

Cuando llegué a la puerta entré y me vi a Carlisle que salía de su despacho con la bata del hospital. Él también comenzaba hoy su nuevo trabajo en Forks.

—Hola, Carlisle.

—Hola, Nessie. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar yendo al instituto?— me preguntó mientras me abrazaba como saludo de buenos días.

—Sí… pero me tiene que llevar Jake, aunque yo prefería ir sola.— le comenté molesta aún con mi padre.

—Pensaba que te llevabas bien con él. No te preocupes, cuando te acostumbres al cambio ya verás como tendrás más libertad. — me sonrió cariñosamente.

—Sí me llevo bien… —intenté ocultar la temblorosa voz — pero odio que me sigan tratando como a una niña —dije enfurruñada.

Carlisle se rió y me agarró la barbilla.

—No eres una niña, Renesmee. Pero a todos los padres les cuesta desprenderse de sus hijos cuando han llegado a cierta edad, y tú lo has hecho más rápido que cualquier otro niño humano completamente. Hasta yo sigo igual con todo ellos también, y ya hemos vivido muchos años juntos. Ya hasta los creo mis verdaderos hijos, y me preocupan, al igual que Edward y Bella se preocupan por ti. De hecho, todos nos preocupamos por ti. Eres el tesoro de la casa. — me explicó.

Mirándolo así… no parecía tan malo…

Decidí volver a casa y disculparme con mi padre, pero justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta, Jake entró con dos cascos en la mano.

No pude evitar sonreír al verle y lo escruté. Llevaba unos vaqueros típicos rotos por la rodilla, y una camiseta negra remangada hasta los codos. Se podían ver claramente los abdominales marcados y sus fuertes brazos a través de la tela de la camiseta negra. Se veía muy guapo…

Lo escuché reírse y me alejé del ensimismamiento que tenía. Volví a recordar que estaba intentando evitarlo y parecer indiferente ante su presencia.

—Vámonos que llegamos tarde —le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hey, hey, ¿qué recibimiento es este?— se quejó mientras me atraía hacia él.

—Uno normal, Jake. Vamos tarde… ¿te importaría..?— le dije intentando no mirarlo aunque era inútil.

—¿Ansiosa, eh? Venga vamos… no quiero que te enfades conmigo por llegar tarde. — Salimos junto a Carlisle, y mientras él se montaba en su Mercedes negro, Jake me guiaba hasta su moto negra. Me puse el casco y me subí tras él.

—Agárrate fuerte, vamos a ir rápido para que no llegues tarde. ¿Te haría eso feliz?— me preguntó burlonamente.

—En éxtasis. —le contesté forzadamente. Me era difícil contestarle así, no quería contestarle así, pero tenía que darme cuenta que él no me quería como algo más.

Mientras emprendimos el viaje, que apenas duró cinco minutos, me aferré a él fuertemente. Al menos quería sentirlo en silencio. Quería tenerlo cerca de mí aunque fuera unos segundos, y quería sentir el calor de su piel.

Una vez llegamos al instituto, que ya había visto antes en mi visita rápida por el pueblo, me bajé de la moto a desgana y volví a poner mi fachada de chica enfadada aunque en el fondo de mi corazón me rehusara a hacerlo. Jake por su parte pareció notar mi fuerte agarre cuando íbamos en camino y me miró burlón. Me arreglé el pelo y la chaqueta y me dispuse a entrar al instituto a través del parking lleno de coches sin siquiera despedirme de él.

Cuando ya había caminado cerca de cinco metros sentí cómo agarraba mi brazo y me volteaba. La electricidad me atravesó cuando me tocó.

—¿Me puedes decir que te pasa, Ness?— me dijo con voz más seria. Lo miré a los ojos, pero no vi más que inexpresividad en ellos.

—N-nada — tartamudeé cuando me dispuse a contestarle.

—¿Nada? ¿Entonces por qué te comportas como si estuvieras enfadada conmigo desde anoche?— me preguntó acusadoramente.

—¡Eres tú el que se comporta como si no me conociera! ¡No vengas a reprocharme nada ahora!— le contesté con un tono de voz más elevado. —Si no querías estar conmigo, no tenías más que decírmelo. No hacía falta que pasaras de mí. —Le reproché.

—Ah, así que era eso ¿no?— confirmó. —Nessie, yo no he pasado de ti. Sólo… tenía que pensar. Tenía que ver a mi familia. —Me dijo.

—Tu familia… —repetí con desdén y me fui.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude sin dejar demasiado obvia mi naturaleza, sólo por si acaso alguien me estuviera mirando ya. Jake me contestó a gritos.

—¡Espera, Nessie! No quer—lo corté.

—¡Déjame!— le grité sin siquiera girarme hacia él.

—Te recogeré cuando salgas…—me dijo cuando ya apenas se escuchaba su voz.

Cuando me acercaba más a la entrada de lo que sería mi nuevo mundo, escuché cómo el motor de su moto arrancaba y se alejaba del parking. Me giré y lo vi irse con lágrimas en los ojos. Nosotros se supone que tendríamos que estar bien, riéndonos, no enfadados… me lamenté.

Suspiré y me sequé las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro. Una vez lista de nuevo, respiré hondo y pensando para mí misma que todo iba a mejorar una vez cruzara las puertas del instituto, me encaminé hacia dentro.

La gente pasaba sin siquiera notar mi presencia. Todos llevaban un rumbo fijo, todos sabían dónde ir, menos yo. Mamá había mencionado algo de ir a recoger el horario de clases a la secretaría y un mapa para no perderme.

Miré alrededor para ver si encontraba el cartelito que mencionara cuál de todas las habitaciones era la secretaría. En vista que no la encontraba, me decidí a preguntarle a alguien de por ahí que no pareciera ir demasiado en su mundo.

Vi a dos muchachas hablando animadamente entre ellas y me parecieron agradables a simple vista. Me acerqué a ellas despacio y me aclaré la garganta.

—Perdonad, ¿sabéis donde está la secretaría? —pregunté con una voz suave. Las dos mujeres me estaban mirando de arriba abajo y sentía como si estuviera pasando un escáner.

—Tú… eres la nueva ¿no? —me preguntó una de ellas. Me quedé sin saber qué decir mientras la otra muchacha me seguía mirando.

—Sí… supongo que sí. ¿Sabéis donde está? — dije insegura de haber dicho lo correcto. No estaba acostumbrada a conocer gente nueva.

—¡Hola! Yo soy Betsy, y ella es Surami. —dijo una de ellas. La que se llamaba Betsy tenía el pelo de un color castaño oscuro, pero los ojos eran de un azul cristal impresionante. Sin embargo, la otra, Surami, era pelirroja y con los ojos verdes. Ambas iban vestidas con ropas caras y también iban maquilladas. Les sonreí.

—Yo me llamo Renesmee, pero me suelen llamar Nessie. —contesté.

—Qué nombre tan raro. —me contestó la pelirroja. El suyo tampoco es que fuera algo muy común que digamos… Le sonreí y les volví a preguntar por la secretaría. No quería llegar tarde mi primer día de clases.

—¡Oh claro! Ven, es por aquí. Tenemos que ver si tienes alguna clase con nosotras —me dijo esta vez la morena. Ambas se pusieron a andar hacia el pasillo en frente de nosotras y las seguí.

Cuando giramos la esquina se dirigieron hacia la segunda puerta. La abrieron y me invitaron a entrar delante de ellas.

Entré y me acerqué al mostrador. La mujer que estaba sentada detrás de él y levantó la vista para mirarme.

—Esto… soy Renesmee Cullen— le dije sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Ah sí, claro. Toma tu horario de clases, cariño. Y el mapa. Espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día. —me dijo y me sonrió

—Gracias.

Me giré y vi a mis dos nuevas "amigas", si es que así se les podía llamar aún, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que me acercara. Hice lo propio y me arrebataron de las manos prácticamente el horario.

—¡Oh genial! Tienes conmigo la primera clase, la segunda y la tercera, y con Surami, la segunda y la cuarta. —exclamó Betsy.

—Oh, conmigo sólo tienes dos horas. Las tres sólo podemos estar a segunda hora. Qué rollo. —Se quejó Surami. Le sonreí y volví a coger mi horario. Leí Historia a primera hora, en la torre seis.

—¡Oh, no te quejes tanto Surami!— dijo dirigiéndose a ella. Después, me miró —Creo que a primera hora también está Jason con nosotras. —me comentó.

—¿Jason?— pregunté.

—Mi novio, y el tipo más súper popular por aquí. Así que ya sabes ¿eh? Estás avisada de que es mío — me advirtió con descaro.

—C-claro.

Ni que no tuviera yo mejores cosas en las que pensar ahora mismo. Como por ejemplo, Jacob.

—Bueno venga vámonos. La torre seis está en el otro lado del colegio. ¡Hasta luego Surami! Nos vemos en el almuerzo. —dijo y me arrastró con ella.

Mientras íbamos pasando clases me iba diciendo dónde tendría que ir a las siguientes horas, para que me fuera orientando desde el primer día de manera que no me perdiera demasiado. Se lo agradecí y llegamos a la esperada clase de Historia.

El profesor aún no estaba dentro, pero sin siquiera esperarlo un muchacho moreno con los ojos azules se interpuso en nuestro camino.

—¡Jason!— exclamó mi amiga.

Alcé la vista y me quedé paralizada. El muchacho que se encontraba frente a mis ojos sin duda era bien parecido. Pero lo que a mí me cautivó sobremanera no fue el novio de mi amiga…

… sino lo que había visto detrás de él.

* * *

**Toc, toc**

**¿Se puede?**

** *Yuliss asomándose por la puerta poco a poco... a la espera de que alguna lectora se le eche encima por haber tardado tanto...***

**Esto... jajaja sí, lo sé. Me pasé de tiempo... pero en mi defensa diré que las traducciones ocupan todo mi tiempo y la universidad y también la pereza, jajaj pero bueno... prometo no tardar tanto para la próxima vez... y más aún que encima me querreis matar por como lo he dejado... (xD xD) jaja sí, más me vale no tardar...**

**En fin, ya habéis visto que las dos ganadoras del concurso que hice están incluidas en el fic. Espero que os haya hecho ilusión, jejeje, aún queda mucho fic por delante, ya veréis vuestros roles en la historia...**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los comentarios que me llegaron en su tiempo por el capítulo pasado, y espero que en este sigan igual o mejor, aunque sería pedir demasiado... sólo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ya nos vemos prontito!!!**

**Un besitoooooo**

**Yuliss**


End file.
